El Amor llega en las tardes
by Three Swords
Summary: Portia es una chica común ante un dilema existencial. Sin embargo, no sabe que su vida tan poco interesante está a punto de cambiar al toparse con un extraño que convertirá sus tardes en una maravillosa aventura. GF2013
1. Domingo

PRESENTACIÓN

_¡Hola a todos!  
__Regresando después de una prolongada ausencia y una muy accidentada participación en la Guerra Florida 2013, les traigo esta pequeña historia, que es la primera de corte romántico que escribo para Albert-san que no lo empareja con Candy. Es alternativa al canon original, se desarrolla en la época actual, y tiene como escenario el parque Hollenbeck de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California.  
La mención a la marca Nike, la saga Malloren de Jo Beverly, las publicaciones "Who's who", "The Times" y "Hello" es puramente ilustrativa circunstancial, espero no me genere problemas; así mismo cualquier parecido en esta historia con hechos, instituciones o personas reales es mera coincidencia.  
__De antemano: gracias por leer y comentar.__  
_

_*******Dedicado a Roni de Andrew...*******_

**EL AMOR LLEGA EN LAS TARDES**

**Brilla el sol  
y la brisa acaricia mi rostro  
mientras en lo perfecto de un suspiro  
el destino se vuelve otro  
Estoy aquí  
sin saber si empiezo o termino  
si es el comienzo o el fin  
o simplemente es todo.**

El dueño del mundo.

Portia torció el gesto y entornó los ojos ante el poco elegante (ridículo) titular que encabezaba ese día la sección de sociales. Más abajo, la ilustración que acompañaba a la breve sinopsis respecto a las empresas, sociedades y bancos en los que el apellido Ardley ostentaba mayoría absoluta en la junta directiva, mostraba la silueta de un hombre sobre la cual resaltaba un amplio signo de interrogación precisamente en el lugar donde debería haber estado un rostro.

Y ahí quedaba otro día desperdiciado.

Sin mucha ceremonia y con todo el sentimiento (y resentimiento) que guardaba en su delgada y diminuta figura de uno cincuenta y cinco de estatura, la señorita Portia San Juan lanzó el diario hacia los aires en dirección al cubo de basura que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, promontorio abajo, al pie del sendero que bordeaba el lago artificial del parque Hollenbeck.

Desafortunadamente, como hecho a propósito para aumentar su frustración, el rollo de papel, plagado de palabras rebuscadas e información inútil, aterrizó un par de pulgadas hacia la izquierda sobresaltando a cuatro patos que se encontraban por ahí tomando el sol vespertino y Portia volvió a retorcer los ojos cuando los graznidos de las cuatro aves, a los que hicieron eco algunas cuantas docenas de compañeras más, le llenaron las orejas acrecentando su mal humor.

¡Plumíferos! Por eso los detestaba.

─¡Qué mal genio! ─exclamó en ese momento un corredor que pasaba por ahí, sin molestarse siquiera en aminorar la velocidad, concentrado obviamente en su ejercitación.

─¡Aladino a sus órdenes! ¡Entrometido! ─replicó Portia, elevando la voz y el puño en dirección al corredor que se alejaba, ansiosa por desquitarse con quien fuera por el pésimo resultado de sus indagatorias. Para el tiempo en que concentró su atención en el hombre, sólo era visible el símbolo de Nike sobre fondo negro en su espalda.

El corredor no contestó; de hecho, Portia tuvo la incómoda sensación de que ni siquiera la había escuchado y, conforme avanzaba bordeando el lago hacia la parte más lejana del parque, pronto se convirtió en un diminuto punto que resultaba difícil identificar. Fue en ese momento, al descubrir que se había quedado observándolo por largo rato, que Portia advirtió lo estúpido que resultaba haber hecho blanco de su mal humor a un perfecto desconocido y suspiró, resignada a que su día no mejorara en absoluto.

Estaba a punto de perder su empleo, de eso estaba segura. James, su jefe, había sido tajante: a menos que consiguiera una entrevista con William A. Ardley, el presidente del consorcio más importante del país, no debía volver a la oficina.

Portia gruñó: era domingo y el plazo vencía la tarde del siguiente viernes y por cuanto sabía ni los periodistas de mayor prestigio, y mucho menos los paparazzis, habían conseguido la hazaña de identificar al mencionado millonario.

¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

Renunciar era lo lógico, por supuesto; pero se resistía a tomar la salida fácil ya que, con veintisiete años a cuestas, todavía no aprendía a darse por vencida. No obstante, no sabía ni por dónde comenzar a buscar. Además, tenía perfectamente claro que las exigencias disparatadas de James eran la justa venganza por haberse rehusado repetidamente a salir con él: era obvio que el editor estaba buscando una excusa perfecta para sacarla de escena.

La joven suspiró, comprendiendo que se enfrentaba al mayor reto de su existencia; uno que, para colmo, ni siquiera le parecía interesante. Los millonarios no le simpatizaban; de hecho, aunque amaba su trabajo como reportera lo suyo era el arte: seguía soñando con el día en que sus modestos ingresos le permitirían tomar unas vacaciones a las montañas en donde pudiera dar rienda suelta a su pasión por la pintura.

¡Cuac!

¡Cuac!

¡CUAAAAAC!

Horrorizada, Portia despertó de sus cavilaciones y volvió la mirada en dirección a sus pies sólo para descubrir a un pequeño pato, que a su vez la miraba con expresión esperanzada.

─No, no tengo nada para tí, bichito ─dijo Portia al pato, que al menos daba toda la impresión de ser amigable y bien portado.

¡Cuac! ¡Cuac!

Bueno, al parecer no. Portia recordó demasiado tarde, que, aunque lo había intentado con tesón, ella nunca había conseguido aprender el lenguaje patuno; así que se dio por vencida de explicar nada y comenzó a avanzar, promontorio arriba, en dirección a la fila de palmeras y a la calle.

¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! ¡CUAC! ¡CUAAAAC!

¡Vaya pato odioso!

Sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, Portia luchó contra el impulso natural de pegar la carrera para escapar. Los patos le daban miedo y con justas razones. Para ella los patos no eran otra cosa que bandidos: unos muy peligrosos y despiadados. Cuando era niña toda una pandilla de patos gángsters la había perseguido por el huerto de la casa de su abuela y había tenido que trepar a un árbol, pasando ahí gran parte de la tarde hasta que alguien la había echado de menos y salido a buscarla.

─¡Aléjate! ─exclamó ahora, rogando por que el pato no la alcanzara antes de salir del parque; sin embargo, distraída como iba, no vio al desconocido que se atravesó en su trayecto, hasta que repentinamente se sintió elevada del suelo por un par de fuertes brazos. Brazos masculinos.

─¡Quieta jovencita! ─exclamó una voz grave, seria, severa incluso; pero que también contenía un innegable tono de diversión-. Si sigue corriendo así, la perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo.

─¡No iba corriendo! ─protestó Portia, con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza. Tal evidencia física de su incomodidad era fruto de su parentesco con una tal tía Prudencia, según comentaba su padre. Iba a agregar algo más y a ordenar al atrevido que la dejara en el suelo; sin embargo, en ese momento en sus enrojecidas orejas resonó otro:

¡CUAAAAAC!

Y Portia se encogió, abrazándose al extraño como un náufrago aferra una tabla en medio del océano.

─Tranquilo amiguito ─dijo el hombre, con voz dulce y ligeramente melosa─. Ella no puede jugar contigo hoy, pero promete venir mañana.

¡¿Cuac?!

Portia habría estado dispuesta a jurar sobre la Carta Magna haber escuchado al pato cambiar el graznido de molestia por uno de emocionada expectativa. A pesar de su miedo, reunió el valor suficiente para voltear hacia el suelo, donde descubrió al animalito pendiente de cada una de las palabras que le dirigía el hombre (Portia también habría jurado eso sobre la Carta Magna).

─No estés triste Michael ─continuó diciendo el desconocido─. Fernando regresa mañana. Su ala está prácticamente restablecida y podrás nadar con él para darle la bienvenida.

¡Cuac!

Los ojos de Michael ¿En verdad el pato se llamaba así? Brillaron emocionados y con esa promesa el ave se alejó, promontorio abajo, de regreso a la orilla del lago.

─Disculpe a Michael, señorita ─escuchó decir al desconocido─, ha extrañado tanto a Fernando que pocas cosas lo emocionan en estos días y parece que usted fue una de ellas.

─No hay cuidado ─se escuchó decir a sí misma una perpleja Portia y luego, recordando la posición en que se encontraba y apartando, por fin, su atención del pato Michael, añadió con tono desesperado:

─Oiga ¡Suélteme!

Inmediatamente Portia sintió cómo sus pies se posaban sobre el suelo y, para su estupor, echó en falta la calidez que la proximidad de ese desconocido le provocaba.

─Gracias ─dijo, y su tono salió más cortante de lo que intentaba. Mejor así, pensó. En ningún modo quería dar la impresión equivocada a ese hombre.

Ya más tranquila, se afirmó sobre sus pies al tiempo que elevaba la mirada para identificar el rostro de su inesperado salvador y fue entonces cuando, además de unos atractivos rasgos masculinos realzados por una mirada azul profundo y el corpachón más alto que hubiera visto nunca, descubrió, consternada, una chaqueta deportiva de la marca Nike teñida en color negro.

─¿Sabe, señorita Aladino? Creo que debería aprender a relajarse ─dijo entonces el extraño, haciéndole saber a Portia, al llamarla de esa manera, dos cosas: primera, que era el mismo hombre que había pasado corriendo frente a ella momentos atrás; y segunda, que había escuchado su diatriba malhumorada.

─Eso intentaba cuando ese horrible pato comenzó a molestarme ─se quejó Portia, sin inmutarse por el mote con que el desconocido la había llamado.

─Pudo haber llamado al genio y ordenarle que lo despareciera ¿O se le ha olvidado la lámpara? ─dijo el hombre, con tono risueño y Portia sintió unos arrebatadores deseos de que ambos estuvieran a la orilla del lago... para poder empujarlo al agua; sin embargo, estaban bastante lejos, así que iba a quedarse con las ganas de borrarle esa expresión socarrona del rostro.

─¡Váyase al infierno! ─exclamó Portia llegando a su límite y, enseguida, optó por darle la espalda al impertinente y reanudó su camino, alejándose del parque dando largas y apresuradas zancadas, perseguida por las sonoras carcajadas de aquel extraño de ojos azules y chaqueta Nike, quien seguramente, además del seminario intensivo sobre "La mejor manera de molestar a extraños", había cursado también un diplomado en idioma patuno.


	2. Lunes

**Antes de ayer soñaba**  
**con nubes y luceros**  
**suspendidos en el cielo del mañana**  
**Ahora, no sé si todavía sueño**  
**o si es que ya despierto**  
**al porvenir que llega  
envuelto en furtivas miradas,  
en sonrisas y ****silencios.**

Era lunes y no tenía nada mejor qué hacer que revisar el Times y otros ejemplares más especializados, con la esperanza de descubrir alguna pista que la llevara más cerca de "La Selva", que era como algunas publicaciones poco serias se referían al despacho del famosísimo William A. Ardley quien, para más señas, ostentaba por herencia el título de "Sir".

Lo del título Portia no lo había averiguado en ningún diario; sino gracias a Felicity: una amiga de la infancia que era becaria de Cambridge y con la que solía conversar vía telefónica los fines de semana. Felicity estaba loca por los títulos nobiliarios y se conocía al revés y al derecho las líneas dinásticas de las monarquías europeas y toda la información del "Who's who", así que sólo le bastó mencionar el nombre del tipo que los últimos días le provocaba dolores de cabeza para que Felicity se lanzara a una conferencia transoceánica de más de cuarenta minutos, detallándole todo cuanto sabía del clan Ardley y su misterioso líder.

Multimillonario, jefe de un clan, presidente de un consorcio financiero, Caballero de Su Majestad... la lista de Portia crecía a pasos agigantados, al igual que su animosidad y ese dolor de cabeza que no cedía, por mucho que ingiriera analgésicos hasta prácticamente agotar la cuota diaria permitida ¡Comenzaba a odiar a ese tipo!

Portia suspiró, vencida más que nada por el desaliento. En aquel momento habría deseado en verdad ser Aladino y tener una lámpara maravillosa, con un genio dentro, que con sólo frotarla le permitiera averiguar lo que necesitaba sobre ese tonto millonario. Aunque si de ser sincera se trataba sabía que, de tener en verdad esa lámpara en sus manos, lo más probable era que la utilizara para estrellarla en la cabeza de ese odioso hombre misterio.

¡Rayos!

─¿No le parece un insulto ignorar a la naturaleza mientras dedica su atención a esa basura? ─la pregunta no fue lo que sobresaltó a Portia, sino el hecho de que su ejemplar del Times, tras ser sorpresivamente arrancado de sus manos, había salido volando directo hacia un cubo de desechos, situado unos cuantos pies a la derecha del sitio dónde se encontraba sentada.

─¡Oiga! ─protestó Portia con enfado, sin embargo, su tono cambió a uno de fastidio en cuanto contempló al tipo que le había arruinado el día... y el diario─. ¡Oh! ¡Es usted!

─¿Y a quien más esperaba? ¿Al genio de la lámpara?

Portia elevó la mirada al cielo, pero para su desesperación no consiguió mirar más allá de un sonriente y apuesto rostro, tan fresco y relajado como una lechuga al amanecer.

Bueno, tampoco era que Portia hubiera contemplado alguna vez cómo lucía una lechuga al amanecer, pero la gente siempre decía que no había cosa más fresca. Quizás, se dijo Portia, tal vez debía elegir algo más inspirador ¿Una berenjena? No, el morado no hacía juego con los ojos azules; además, a ella le gustaban las berenjenas ¿Un rábano? ¿Una calabaza? ¿Una patata? ¿Un manojo de menta? ¿Una col...? ¡Una col maloliente quedaba perfecta!

Una vez seleccionado a satisfacción el vegetal con el cual podía identificar al extraño de chaqueta deportiva Nike (que para el ejercicio de aquella tarde había sido teñida de azul marino), conteniendo un bufido de impotencia, Portia intentó ponerse en pie; pero sus intenciones y también su esqueleto quedaron paralizados al percatarse de que el extraño arruina periódicos se encontraba sentado a su lado, observándola con expresión fascinada.

¿A qué hora se había sentado junto a ella la col maloliente?

Portia contuvo un gruñido, presintiendo que se avecinaba un momento difícil. Tal vez, se dijo, debía haber ido directamente a casa en vez de pasar por el Hollenbeck.

Y tal vez la lámpara maravillosa sí estaba en un cajón de su armario.

─¿Y bien? ─dijo el extraño, y fue obvio que intentaba contener la risa.

─Y bien ¿Qué? ─replicó Portia a su vez, dándose una patada mental por dirigirle la palabra a esa molestia de ojos azules y por lo menos un metro noventa de estatura.

─¿Encontró ya a su millonario? ─interrogó el desconocido, que para ese momento ya no era tan desconocido─. No me mire así ─pidió el hombre─. Es sólo que, a juzgar por las anotaciones y los subrayados que ha hecho en todas las revistas y diarios que ha traído la semana anterior y este par de días, usted parece interesada en un sólo tema: un tal dueño del mundo que se llama William A. Ardley.

Portia se puso de pie súbitamente, sin apartar su mirada alerta del hombre e intentando que sus ojos, abiertos a su máxima capacidad, no delataran el pánico que repentinamente se había apoderado de ella ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

¡No! ¡No a ella! ¡No uno de esos psicópatas acosadores!

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y sin detenerse a reflexionar, Portia echó a correr tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían.

─¡Oiga! ¡Espere! ─la llamó el desconocido; sin embargo, ella no se detuvo y continuó corriendo hasta que un calambre la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola caer al suelo.

─¡Aauch! ─se quejó, sintiendo cómo el dolor la traspasaba, expandiéndose a lo largo de su pierna izquierda. El pasto estaba fresco y mullido bajo su espalda, pero aún así la caída le había dolido.

─Tranquila ─dijo la voz de la col apestosa y, enseguida, ella sintió unas manos tibias masajear con delicadeza la parte anterior de su pierna─. Respire profundo y no intente moverse con brusquedad o será peor.

─¡Déjeme!

─Quédese quieta o le dolerá más ─ordenó su perseguidor y ella comprendió que él tenía razón, porque cuando intentó moverse un nuevo calambre la acometió.

─Pequeña tonta ─dijo el extraño, con tono exasperado─. ¿Me puede decir porqué diablos estaba huyendo?

Portia no pudo responder de inmediato, porque el dolor la había dejado sin respiración, con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados; pero tan pronto consiguió recuperar el aliento, se limitó a gritar tan fuerte como pudo:

─¡Auxilio!

─Un poco dramática tu amiga, Bert ─dijo entonces una voz de mujer─. ¿Serías tan amable de presentarnos, querido?

Era demasiado para una tarde. Al escuchar aquella voz Portia, y sus orejas con ella, enrojecieron a velocidad récord cuando comprendió que estaba haciendo el ridículo ¿No estaba el parque lleno de gente a esa hora? De ser así (y así era), entonces su miedo no tenía lugar y resultaba una tontería. Desanimada, se hizo la promesa mental de suspender por un mes entero su cita puntual con los programas sobre asesinos seriales que la TV transmitía a diario a las once de la noche.

─¡No soy dramática! ─replicó airada, al tiempo que con ayuda de una mano masculina, la de la col para mayores señas, se incorporaba para quedar de frente a una mujer que parecía sacada de la portada de la revista "Hello!", vestido de seis mil dólares y sombrero enorme incluidos.

─Si tú lo dices, querida ─dijo la nueva desconocida, haciendo un mohín. Portia se preguntó si habría algún seminario donde enseñaran a insultar con la mirada porque, de ser así, estaba segura de que esa tipa había asistido a él y aprobado sobresaliente.

─Bueno, tal vez un poco ─tuvo que admitir Portia─; pero lo que sí es seguro es que no soy amiga de su querido Bert ¿Está claro?

─Ya lo ves, querida Sarah ─dijo el desconocido, con tono ligeramente fastidiado─. La señorita Dramas y yo no somos amigos; tan sólo estaba ayudándola a superar un calambre.

La recién llegada permaneció en silencio: un silencio frío, despectivo y resentido. Era evidente que Portia no le simpatizaba; o quizás lo que no le simpatizaba era el hecho de que había encontrado al tal Bert prodigándole atenciones a Portia.

Un hecho meramente circunstancial y carente de significado en lo que a Portia se refería, pero que indudablemente había perturbado sobremanera a la tal Sarah.

─Así es, señora ─declaró Portia encogiéndose de hombros─. Este señor y yo no somos amigos, así que no veo razón alguna para que usted y yo debamos presentarnos.

Después de una declaración así a Portia sólo le restaba escapar; por lo que, inmediatamente, concentró su atención en el extraño enfundado en chaqueta azul marino y soltó en una frase sin pausas:

─Mi pierna está mejor creo que puedo caminar gracias y con permiso.

Después de decir aquello Portia giró, encaminándose a toda prisa hacia la colina que daba a la calle, sin percatarse que una brillante mirada azul profundo, divertida y extrañada a un tiempo, la seguía hasta que se perdió de vista.


	3. Martes

**Traspasando dimensiones**  
**un rayo de luz**  
**disipa la incertidumbre.**  
**Mis sueños van conmigo**  
**en pos de mis pasos**  
**y en la magia de un encuentro**  
**estalla la chispa,**  
**encendiendo una flama.**

─No soy un acosador ¿sabes? Y tampoco un psicópata. Es sólo que no me conoces bien. Si te tomaras la molestia, comprenderías que no soy peligroso en absoluto ─fue el saludo de la col maloliente la tarde siguiente. Una tarde de un día martes bastante aburrido y tedioso.

Quizás debido a ello: al tedio de ocho horas sumergida en el ciberespacio rastreando miles de pistas inútiles a través de complicados parámetros de búsquedas en por lo menos cinco idiomas, Portia se permitió ser condescendiente con el extraño de deportiva... ¿Color marrón?

El bostezo que Portia iba a emitir se congeló y su mente adormilada despertó al notar el detalle, mientras que la respuesta que estaba por pronunciar mutaba de un simple "lo sé" a un:

─¡Por todos los patos de esta laguna, incluidos Fernando y Michael! ¿Compras todas las de un color o qué?

─¿Perdón? ─la voz de la col sonó genuinamente confundida y Portia decidió que un poco de compasión al prójimo no estaba mal para cerrar el día; así que, esbozando la sonrisa más brillante que pudo componer a pesar de su ánimo alicaído, respondió:

─Tu deportiva ─dijo, señalando con la punta del dedo hacia el pecho del hombretón─. Antier fue negra, ayer azul marino, hoy marrón... ¿Utilizas un color distinto para cada día de la semana o es sólo que estás asistiendo a un curso de teñido y la has tomado como material de práctica?

El extraño miró de Portia a su chaqueta y viceversa, evidentemente confundido y después, tras un minuto de reflexión, soltó una sonora carcajada.

─¡Perdón! ─se disculpó, cuando pudo controlar su risa lo suficiente para hablar─. Es sólo que nunca antes alguien me había hecho tal observación sobre mi vestimenta. Eres muy graciosa, extraña de los diarios financieros.

─Tan mal me he portado ¿eh? ─comentó Portia, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable al comprender que llevaba un par de días, o tal vez más, desconectada de la realidad─. Te pido disculpas, extraño que conoce los nombres de los patos.

─¿Disculpas? ¿Porqué? ─preguntó el hombre, azorado, y la culpa aguijoneó nuevamente a Portia al encontrarse con una mirada azul limpia y serena. Estaba claro que el tipo, quien quiera que fuera, no era una mala persona.

─No ha sido una de mis mejores semanas ─dijo Portia, con sinceridad─; de hecho, intuyo que esta será una de las peores semanas de toda mi vida. Pero, aunque así fuera tú no tienes la culpa y creo que me he desquitado injustamente contigo.

─Todos tenemos malos ratos ─fue la respuesta del hombre, acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros─. Así que no veo porqué hemos de hacer un problema de ello.

─Eso es verdad, pero aún así deseo disculparme ─insistió Portia─. Habitualmente no soy tan dramática ¿sabes?

─Está bien, disculpa admitida. Aunque debo decir que no es común encontrar a una persona que, precisamente en esos malos ratos, sea tan simpática como tú.

Portia sintió cómo sus orejas comenzaban a enrojecer, pero consiguió mantener la compostura al pronunciar un sencillo:

─Gracias.

─Me llamo Albert ─dijo el extraño, haciendo recordar a Portia que la insufrible mujer del sombrero había utilizado el diminutivo "Bert" para dirigirse a él.

─Mi nombre es Portia, Portia San Juan ─dijo a su vez Portia extendiendo la mano, misma que Albert tomó entre la suya. Al tocarlo, Portia sintió una especial calidez emanar de su piel, algo dulce y tranquilizante.

─¿Portia? ─inquirió Albert, sin soltar todavía su mano.

─Portia: mi madre era una ávida lectora de novelas románticas y, por las fechas en que yo nací, estaba leyendo un drama de la época de la Regencia cuya protagonista llevaba ese nombre ─explicó Portia con naturalidad. Desde que era una niña estaba acostumbrada a relatar esa explicación.

─¡Qué interesante! ─fue el inmediato comentario, y los ojos azules de Albert chispearon con diversión antes de agregar─: drama desde el primer instante de tu nacimiento.

─¿Interesante? ¡Yo diría odioso! ─exclamó Portia con sinceridad─. Mis lecturas de cuna fueron diversas novelas históricas y la saga Malloren de Jo Beverly; claro, debidamente censurada. Papá solía aparecerse por mi habitación para cambiarle a Mamá la novela de turno por algún libro de cuentos más apropiado, pero pronto perdió la batalla porque yo comencé a encontrar mucho más interesantes las novelas que los cuentos.

─¿Para eso es tu investigación? ─preguntó ahora Albert, con interés evidente─. Quiero decir... ¿Piensas escribir una novela sobre ese millonario misterioso?

─¡Líbrenme el cielo y toda la corte de los santos! ─exclamó Portia, tomada por sorpresa─. No sé escribir y, si lo supiera, el último tema sobre el que me gustaría realizar una novela sería precisamente don Millonario ─dijo con ligera repulsión.

─¡Vaya! ─fue el comentario de Albert, pronunciado con una entonación especial que Portia no supo a qué atribuir─. ¿Es mi imaginación o no te simpatiza el tipo?

─¿Simpatizarme? ¿A mí? ¿Porqué debería? Si ni siquiera conozco su nombre completo y mucho menos su rostro ─replicó Portia con sinceridad.

─¿Es ése un problema? ─interrogó Albert, verdaderamente intrigado, para sorpresa de Portia.

─No, por supuesto que no. Cada quien tiene derecho a llevar su vida como mejor le plazca. Pero, tienes razón: el tipo no me simpatiza. No respeto a alguien que, dinero de por medio o no, prefiere esconderse en el anonimato en vez de dar la cara.

─¿Esconderse?

─Esconderse ─repitió Portia─. Sean cuales sean sus razones, pienso que deja mucho qué desear para un hombre de la importancia de Sir William A. Ardley privar al mundo de conocer algo tan elemental como su identidad. Es como si jugara con la opinión pública y... siendo sincera, detesto a los apostadores y timadores; por no decir a los mentirosos.

─¡Mentiroso! ─exclamó Albert, en tono interrogativo, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían asombrados y Portia se sonrojó ligeramente, consternada por haberse dejado llevar por la emoción.

─Mentiroso ─repitió Portia con determinación, sintiendo la necesidad repentina de dejar claro el punto─. No se le puede llamar de ninguna otra manera a quien elige callar la verdad por intereses personales.

─Ya veo ─la mirada de Albert se transformó entonces, brillando con una emoción que Portia no consiguió identificar, pero que le provocó la misma sensación de fascinación que le resultaba de contemplar el lago Ontario en invierno.

─No. No ves nada ─respondió Portia─. Quiero decir: hablo en serio cuando digo reconocer que las decisiones de las personas, por más excéntricas que sean, no son de mi incumbencia en absoluto; sin embargo, no puedo evitar opinar sobre quien, con toda intención, debido al hecho de que nadie conoce su rostro, ha acaparado los principales titulares de publicaciones financieras y sociales desde hace un par de meses. Soy sincera al decir que no me importaría en absoluto averiguar nada sobre alguien que, evidentemente, está jugando a obtener la total atención de los medios, si eso no fuera necesario para conservar mi trabajo... y mi dignidad.

─Vaya ─comentó Albert y Portia pudo notar que, de repente, su expresión al completo exhibía un semblante reflexivo.

─Perdón por ponerme pesada ─se disculpó Portia─. No creo que sea el momento de volver a dar rienda suelta a mi frustración. En especial cuando acabamos de conocernos. Y dime: ¿no piensas correr hoy?

─No ─respondió Albert de inmediato, componiendo una atractiva mueca que provocó palpitaciones en Portia─. Ayer por la noche sufrí un pequeño traspié y me temo que el terapeuta me ha dado descanso de una semana por lo menos ─añadió, sorprendiendo a Portia, quien inmediatamente dirigió la mirada hacia los pies de su nuevo amigo, calzados con zapatillas deportivas a juego con la chaqueta, claro.

─Pero ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿A qué hora? ─indagó Portia ligeramente alterada, tanto por la noticia como por esa resplandeciente sonrisa.

─Es una larga historia que no viene al caso. Digamos que asistí a una cena formal y tuve que utilizar unos zapatos nuevos y esa incomodidad fue en parte la que me provocó esto.

─Traduciendo: tuviste que ir a uno de esos horribles sitios elegantes donde hay suelos de duro mármol de imitación pulido en exceso y luego, por algún motivo, que espero no sea el que imagino, perdiste el equilibrio y acabaste de alfombra.

─Pues... sí ─asintió Albert quien, de pronto, parecía haberse quedado mudo y boquiabierto.

─¡No me mires así! ─suplicó Portia, sintiendo las orejas rojas.

─Así cómo ─preguntó Albert, confundido.

─Pues como si, como si... ¡Como si me hubieran crecido las orejas! ─exclamó, frustrada.

─Pues no, no te han crecido ─respondió Albert, dando toda la impresión de estar estudiando las mencionadas orejas y luego, en tono de broma, añadió─: pero es sorprendente lo rojas que se te ponen.

─¡Oh, cállate! ─exclamó Portia, resignada a enrojecer en todos los sitios visibles de su cuerpo aparte de las orejas.

─Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, me dispongo a pasar dos horas con Michael y sus amigos ¿Quieres hacernos compañía? Ellos no saben leer, pero yo sí y tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar esa información que buscas sobre tu millonario.

─¡Qué no es mi millonario! ─protestó Portia-. Y... no estoy muy segura de haber perdonado a Michael por asustarme.

─Oh, pero él si te ha perdonado haber faltado a tu cita con él ayer. Estuvo esperándote toda la tarde, y cuando veniste, ni siquiera fuiste a saludarlo. Le darás una gran alegría si lo visitas.

─Pues... ─Portia lo pensó por un instante, pero comprendió que negarse era batalla perdida─. De acuerdo, vamos allá; pero, si tu plumífero amigo vuelve a atacarme, puedes contar con una visita extra al terapeuta y de paso un chapuzón en el lago ¿Entendido?

─Fuerte y claro, señorita San Juan ─respondió Albert y, por un momento, Portia tuvo la sensación de que el entusiasmo de su nuevo amigo era muy semejante al que mostrara Fernando un par de días atrás; pero se dijo, que estaba imaginando cosas. Resignada, se dispuso a seguir al hombretón rubio hasta la orilla del lago, confiando en que la experiencia de visitar a un pato no resultara tan mala.


	4. Miércoles

**Fluyen los días**  
**al amparo del tiempo,**  
**y encuentro lo inesperado**  
**a la vuelta del sendero.**  
**Más allá de esperanzas **  
**y secretos anhelos,**  
**mis pasos me han llevado**  
**a un universo nuevo.**

─Hola Michael ─saludó Portia al pato, la tarde del miércoles─ ¿Podrías decirme qué pasa con tu amigo de cabellera rubia que no ha llegado?

Tan pronto hizo la pregunta, Portia se sintió ridícula por interrogar así a un inocente pato. No obstante, la ausencia de Albert le resultaba un tanto rara; aunque también estaba consciente de que, con su pie lastimado, él no tenía nada qué ir a hacer al parque.

Por toda respuesta Michael soltó un indiferente "cuac", que hizo surgir en Portia un irresistible deseo de extrangularlo, ya que lo interpretó claramente como un: "no lo sé ni me importa".

─Ok. De acuerdo amiguito, te dejo en paz ─replicó Portia en tono airado, comenzando a avanzar por el sendero para relajarse un poco.

Mientras sus pasos la llevaban hacia la parte más alejada del lago, que terminaba bajo el puente del freeway, Portia luchó contra el extraño impulso de ir a estrellar la cabeza contra una de las columnas de hormigón del citado puente, en justa represalia por lo que acababa de ocurrir ¡Cielos! ¿Qué hacía ella hablándole a un pato? Y lo que era peor: enfadándose con él por lo que creía haber entendido de su graznido.

Definitivamente la tensión estaba provocando estragos en ella.

¡Aaaaaah! Si tan sólo pudiese tener al odioso William A. Ardley frente a ella...

─Pensé que no vendrías hoy, señorita Puerto Rico ─la voz de Albert se escuchó desde alguna parte del lado derecho del sendero. Interrumpiendo su andar Portia buscó con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

─¿Y porqué no iba a venir? ─preguntó Portia, sin dejar de registrar los alrededores; sus planes de descalabrarse contra los pilares de hormigón olvidados por completo en el afán de localizar a Albert.

─Bueno... ─hubo una pausa larga, durante la cual Portia pudo escuchar el sonido sibilante de un seto al ser sacudido─. Tienes un millonario qué perseguir ¿No?

─¡Tenías que mencionarlo y arruinarme la tarde! ─se quejó Portia, haciendo un mohín. Para ese momento ya sabía que Albert estaba oculto tras el frondoso macizo de flores color lavanda que casi se desbordaba sobre el sendero.

─¿Puedes responderme algo? ─preguntó Albert apareciendo de improviso tras Portia, que acababa de sentarse sobre la bardita de piedra que separaba el jardín del sendero.

─Claro ─respondió Portia─. Cualquier cosa mientras no sea mi edad, ni mi número de seguridad social.

─¿Porqué estás tan obsesionada con ese señor? Hay otros temas mucho más interesantes para un artículo ¿No?

─En parte no es su culpa ─replicó Portia de inmediato, sincerándose muy a su pesar─. Sino la culpa de mi asqueroso jefe, que se ha empeñado en hacerme quedar como incompetente ¡Detesto eso!

─¿Y no puedes...?

─¡Nada puedo hacer contra una orden de James! Por muy idiota que ésta sea ─estalló Portia─. Él tiene la última palabra sobre mi permanencia en la revista y me lo ha dejado claro: tengo hasta el viernes para dejar en su escritorio el artículo de la década. De no ser así, puedo olvidarme de trabajar para él.

─Pero hay cosas que no están a tu acance ¿No puede tu James comprender eso?

─Si puede, pero no quiere; después de todo, lo que más le interesa al muy cretino es deshacerse de mí. Creéme, señor Albert, si por mí fuera, ese millonario y todos los tontos temas pegados a él podrían irse tranquilamente en una cápsula del tiempo a la estrella más lejana ─fue la respuesta de Portia y algo en su voz hizo que Albert permaneciera observándola por largo rato. Sin embargo, él no agregó nada más y, en cambio, dio un salto hacia el interior del seto para continuar con el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

En tanto Albert trabajaba Portia permaneció sentada en el mismo sitio, dedicada a contemplar la fuente que se localizaba en las inmediaciones del pequeño lago. Esa fuente le gustaba mucho; de hecho, era la razón por la que visitaba el Hollenbeck cada vez que sus ocupaciones lo permitían. Podía parecer ridículo a cualquiera, pero la verdad era que se había mudado de rumbo tan sólo para poder caminar hasta ese parque y tener un sitio apacible dónde pasar sus ratos libres. Ese lugar le recordaba demasiado la vida que había perdido años atrás, al morir sus padres.

Tiempos que no volverían.

─¿Puedo saber a dónde andabas, señorita San Juan? ─la pregunta llegó acompañada de la fragancia natural de una flor y una caricia, que Portia no rehuyó. Perpleja, descubrió que Albert había colocado en su oreja una rosa diminuta.

─Muy lejos ─respondió, sin estar muy segura de lo que Albert le estaba preguntando.

─Eso pensé ─dijo Albert, y Portia sintió sus orejas enrojecer como era habitual al sentir la mirada azul del hombre posada sobre ella.

Maldición ¿Porqué Albert insistía en mirarla de esa manera tan peculiar?

─¡Deja de mirarme así! ─protestó Portia, sin saber muy bien a qué atribuir su incomodidad.

─¿Cómo? ─fue la pregunta obvia que siguió.

─Pues no sé cómo; pero no me gusta ─replicó Portia─, señor del semanario de rompevientos Nike. ¡Ya! ¡En serio! ¿Los compraste de oferta en los Alleys* o qué? ─preguntó, y su intento de señalar la manga de la chaqueta deportiva en color indigo, que ese día lucía Albert, se convirtió en un tímido roce sobre el antebrazo masculino.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. De pronto, Portia tuvo la sensación de encontrarse en otra dimensión, una donde la luz y el silencio lo dominaban todo: la gente, el agua, el viento soplando y el sonido del transitar incesante de los automóviles por el freeway desaparecieron y sólo quedaron ella y Albert.

El momento fue muy breve y después Portia volvió a la realidad, descubriendo que Albert no había dejado de observarla.

─No precisamente de oferta, pero debes saber que las odio ─respondió Albert, a propósito de su pregunta sobre las chaquetas deportivas. Ahora ambos avanzaban despacio por el sendero, acercándose todavía más al área sombreada originada por el paso del puente─. Las utilizo todas para gastarlas más rápido y deshacerme de ellas.

─Pues no entiendo cómo es que las compraste si no te gustan ─fue la obvia observación de Portia.

─No las compré yo ─le aclaró Albert─. Fueron un... regalo.

─Podrías donarlas a la caridad ¿sabes? Señor Albert ─sugirió Portia, con una sonrisa─. A tres cuadras de aquí hay un contenedor de una fundación donde puedes depositarlas y como a cinco cuadras hay un edificio de apartamentos abandonado en donde me he topado a dos o tres vagabundos que estoy segura, pueden darles muy buen uso. Y, si el caso es que resientes no obtener ganacia de ello bien puedes irte de bazar al Flea Market del estadio y alguien seguro te las comprará, sólo hay qué pagar cinco dólares por un lugar.

─¿En serio puedo hacer eso? ─la pregunta de Albert sonó sincera, como si la idea nunca se le hubiera ocurrido antes─ ¿Qué? ¿Sólo voy y las tiro en ese contenedor y ya?

─¡No me digas que nunca has donado ropa a la caridad! ─exclamó Portia, sorprendida─. ¡Si todo el mundo lo hace!

─Pues sí he donado ropa ─replicó Albert a la defensiva─; pero no sabía que podía donar la que ya no quiero usar.

─¿Qu...é? ─Portia tropezó al escuchar la respuesta de Albert y estuvo a punto de caer al lago. Para su buena fortuna, los reflejos de Albert fueron perfectos y consiguió atraparla justo un segundo antes de que ocurriera el desastre.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó, mirándola con ligera preocupación.

─Sí, gracias ─respondió Portia, todavía un poco descolocada. Sentía su corazón latir de prisa, pero supo de inmediato que no era cosa del susto, sino debido a que las manos de Albert, tibias y fuertes, estaban cerradas alrededor de sus antebrazos.

El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo y Portia, temiendo que el corazón se le saliera del pecho en cualquier momento, sintió entonces la mirada azul profundo de Albert posada sobre sus labios.

¡Cielos! ¡No!

─¡Hermano! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Puedes creer que esa pandilla de patos intentó atacarme? ¡Parecían gángsters! ¡Y lo peor es que Michael los dirigía! ¡Deberías de devolver a la jaula a esa horrible criatura!

La voz que profirió la serie de exclamaciones era diáfana y con un acento indudablemente refinado. Portia giró, apartándose de Albert sólo para descubrirse siendo objeto de la curiosidad desbordante de una mirada de preciosa tonalidad esmeralda profundo. Una mirada cuyo nicho era un rostro de rasgos perfectos enmarcado por una exuberante cabellera rubia natural.

Portia contempló boquiabierta a la mujer: parecía una princesa, vestido de diseñador incluido, y tenía una estatura que superaba incluso la de las modelos.

─Tranquila Rose. Michael no intentó atacarte, es sólo que debió sentirse muy feliz de verte. Hace bastante tiempo que no nos visitas.

─¡Tú eres el que no se ha parado por casa en toda la semana! ─protestó Rose airadamente─. Anthony pregunta por ti a cada rato y odio reconocerlo, pero hasta esa bola de pelos que mi hijo llama mascota parece melancólico.

─Debiste traerlos contigo ─observó Albert sonriendo─. Un poco de naturaleza y aire fresco no les hubiera hecho mal.

─¡Estás loco! ─exclamó Rose elevando el tono de voz y Portia decidió, al escucharla, que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera esa mujer podía arruinar su singular belleza: tenía una voz preciosa─. ¡No voy a arriesgar a mi hijo a llenarse de gérmenes!

─Tranquila Rose. No grites ─pidió Albert, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño─. Mira, te presento a la señorita Portia San Juan. Portia, ella es Rosemary: mi hermana mayor.

─¡Cielos! ─exclamó Rosemary, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a Portia con sorpresa─. ¡Perdón, señorita San Juan! No era mi intención ser descortés. Debe disculparme. Mi única excusa es tener un hermano ingrato.

─Descuide señori...

─Señora Brown ─interrumpió Rosemary, extendiendo la mano para que Portia la tomara─. Rosemary Brown, pero puede decirme Rose, me gusta más y le evita la fatiga de tener que pronunciar un nombre tan largo que, dicho sea de paso, detesto.

─Es un placer, Rose ─dijo Portia y enseguida añadió─: mi nombre no es tan largo y pues creo que no existe un diminutivo aceptable, así que todos por aquí me llaman Portia.

─¡Oh! ¡Tienes el mismo nombre que la protagonista de la segunda entrega de la saga Malloren de Jo Beverly! ─exclamó Rosemary, con entusiasmo tal que Portia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no entornar los ojos. Y aquí iba de nuevo...

─Mi madre era ávida lectora de novelas románticas ─declaró Portia, sabiendo que no iba a ser necesario añadir algo más.

─¡Oh! ¡Qué genial! ¡Yo amo las novelas de Jo Beverly! ¡Las tengo en todos los idiomas y formatos que he encontrado! ¡Hasta hice empastar unas especialmente para el librero que se encuentra en el despacho de mi marido! ¡Él se enojó, pero quedaron preciosas! ¡Tienes qué visitarme un día en mi casa para que las veas!

─La idea es maravillosa Rose, pero por favor ─pidió Albert con sentimiento─, no te atrevas a entregarle a Portia tu odiosa lista de medidas higiénicas.

Interrumpida en su desbordante entusiasmo Rose miró a su hermano como miraría a una cucaracha y de vuelta a Portia, quien pensó, una vez más, que nunca había visto a ninguna mujer tan naturalmente hermosa como ella.

─¡Por supuesto que no, hermano! ─exclamó Rose, con aire ofendido─. Esa lista está diseñada exclusivamente para ti, que pareces incapaz de conservarte sin contaminación por dos minutos ¡Oh, querida Portia! ─exclamó, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mencionada─. ¡Me fascinará que vengas a visitarme! ¡No perdonaré a Bert si no te lleva con él este sábado!

─¡Pero Rose! El sábado yo...

─¡El sábado, señor Ingratitud! ─ordenó Rose, comenzando a alejarse de ellos─. Es el cumpleaños de Richard y no te perdonaré que no asistas. Si lo olvidas, prometo traer a la bola de pelos para que disfrute persiguiendo a tus queridos patos ¿Quedó claro?

Portia contempló a Rose, quien se alejaba con donaire por el sendero dejando atrás el eco de su hermosa voz y el sutil aroma de su perfume exclusivo y no supo si fue lo extraordinario de aquel encuentro o la expresión cariacontecida de Albert, pero no pudo evitar reír, sintiendo el espíritu más ligero de lo que lo había sentido los últimos días: como si una pesada nube se hubiese alejado para dejar brillar con toda fuerza el sol.

* * *

GLOSARIO

**Alleys**: "Callejones". Distrito de la ropa en Los Ángeles. Una zona que comprende varias manzanas repletas de tiendas que venden ropa al mayoreo y menudeo.


	5. Jueves

**Te descubro  
en la orilla de un momento,**  
**entre el ayer y el hoy.  
****En silencio ****avanzamos juntos,  
****persiguiendo al destino.  
****Me abrazas,  
****mientras nos rodean  
los reflejos del mañana.  
****  
**

Pues bien, ya estaba hecho.**  
**

Portia suspiró, deteniéndose para contemplar el paisaje. Era jueves y el parque lucía un poco vacío. Hasta el viento estaba tranquilo y no había ni un soplo de brisa que agitase los árboles. Buena suerte que no estuviera haciendo mucho calor; aunque daba igual: ella no se hubiera perdido la oportunidad de visitar el Hollenbeck aún si la temperatura ambiental superara los cien grados Fahrenheit así que, con el ánimo elevado, echó a andar por el sendero con la intención de hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Mientras caminaba Portia se descubrió pensando un poco en todo cuanto había ocurrido los últimos días y cayó en cuenta de que llevaba poco más de seis meses viviendo por el rumbo y visitando el parque casi a diario y que nunca, en todo ese tiempo, había descubierto la presencia de Albert.

Tampoco era que ella fuera una persona muy sociable, dado que difícilmente saludaba a ninguno de los lugareños; sin embargo, estaba segura de que si hubiera coincidido con Albert en alguna ocasión previa a los cuatro días anteriores, indudablemente le habría llamado la atención, especialmente por su estatura.

No que él fuera tan alto. De hecho, Portia creía haber notado en Rosemary una estatura superior a la de su hermano, aunque era bastante probable que tal percepción hubiera sido efecto de los tacones; sin embargo, no le cabía la menor duda de que un hombre así resaltaba entre el común.

No haberlo notado era extraño para sus estándares, aunque no en grado superlativo; después de todo, por cuanto había conversado con Albert, podía deducir que llevaba poco tiempo viviendo por el rumbo.

¿Qué andaba haciendo un hombre así por el lado Este de la ciudad, cuando era obvio que pertenecía a un rumbo muy diferente?

Tan pronto la pregunta surgió en su mente Portia se percató de que en realidad sabía muy poco sobre Albert aparte de su nombre. No sabía ni su edad, ni su apellido, ni su profesión. Si bien estaba claro que problemas de dinero no tenía, ya que las dos mujeres que lo habían visitado pertenecían indudablemente a uno de los niveles más elevados en cuanto a posición socio-económica se refería y también estaba el hecho de que utilizaba un atuendo deportivo distinto para cada día de la semana; claro que esto último no quería decir nada.

Vaya tipo raro, y eso sin añadir que conocía a los patos por su nombre de pila...

─¡Hey! ¡Señorita Aladino! ¡Acá! ─la voz de Albert flotó desde alguna dirección, apartando a Portia de sus cavilaciones respecto a él.

Tras buscar un poco Portia descubrió, azorada, que Albert le hacía señas desde una pequeña isleta situada a mediación del lago.

¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí? Portia miró hacia todas partes, pero no consiguió descubrir ningún puente.

─¿Estás loco? ─gritó Portia desde la orilla opuesta, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta─. ¡Si te ve alguien del personal de vigilancia te multarán! ¡Esa área no es para el público!

─¡Tengo permiso! ─declaró Albert desde la isleta, mostrando en alto una hoja de papel blanco tamaño media carta. Su tono de voz, entre satisfecho y feliz, hizo que Portia recordara a esos alumnos de la clase de kindergarden que se ganaban una estrella en la frente.

Portia se descubrió entornando los ojos al tiempo que sonreía. Después movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando que Albert comprendiera que eso quería decir: "no tienes remedio". Luego, haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano, continuó caminando por el sendero, dispuesta a disfrutar de la tarde y de su recién adquirida libertad.

Acababa de renunciar.

Oh, sí. Claro que lo había hecho: se había presentado a primera hora en la oficina, redactado una breve nota formal y, con ella debidamente impresa y firmada, había entrado por última vez en el despacho de su jefe, depositado la renuncia en la parte superior de la pila de documentos del día y dicho adiós con una sonrisa. El proceso completo, incluida una floritura al cerrar la puerta y dejar tras ella a un boquiabierto, inmóvil y cejijunto James, no le había tomado más de diez minutos.

Portia aún no podía creer que hubiese sido tan sencillo.

Pues bien: esa página de su vida estaba cerrada. Satisfecha Portia se dio un abrazo mental a sí misma. Al fin era libre para buscar su propio destino... y un mejor sueldo.

¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! ¡Cuac!

─¡Hola Michael! ─saludó Portia, de buen humor, deteniendo su caminata para inclinarse a conversar con el sexteto de patos que la había encontrado en el sendero─. ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás Fernando!

¡Cuac! ¡Cuac!

Replicó inmediatamente un pato moreno. Portia se sintió un poco ridícula de estar haciendo eso pero, después de un segundo de indecisión, se encogió de hombros diciéndose que había cosas peores que hablar con los patos.

Ser William A. Ardley, por ejemplo.

─Adiós amiguitos, debo hacer ejercicio ─dijo, haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano antes de emprender la carrera.

Mientras corría, inesperadamente Portia se descubrió pensando en William A. Ardley, el misterioso multimillonario y por primera vez sintió algo de simpatía por él. Debía ser difícil jugar a ser Dios: estar oculto al mundo y, al mismo tiempo, ser responsable de los destinos de un gran número de personas.

¿Cómo se podía dormir tranquilo cuando de tus buenas o malas decisiones dependían vidas y fortunas? Portia no lo sabía y no intentó siquiera imaginarlo. El tipo sin duda la debía tener complicada. Buena cosa que a partir de ese jueves tenía a alguien menos persiguiéndole.

Felicitándose por su bondadosa acción anónima del día, Portia llegó trotando al tramo que cruzaba bajo el puente del freeway y se detuvo, ansiosa por contemplar un rato las estrellas que formaban los reflejos del agua en la parte superior del puente. Aunque muchos visitantes dudaban en aventurarse hasta ahí a ella ese lugar le parecía mágico; como un mundo aparte. La primera vez que lo había encontrado Portia había tenido un nítido recuerdo de su madre: en los días lluviosos y aburridos ella solía cubrir las ventanas con cobijas y utilizaba una linterna cubierta con una bolsa de papel perforada para proyectar estrellas en el techo de la sala.

─¡Ximena! ¡Ximena no te acerques tanto a la orilla! ─el tono urgente hizo reaccionar a Portia, quien bajó la mirada y enseguida la mano, justo a tiempo para interponerla en el camino de una niña pequeña hacia la orilla del agua. No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando una mujer joven llegó corriendo y alzó a la niña en brazos.

─Muchas gracias, señorita ─dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Portia se descubrió fascinada por su brillante y oscura cabellera rizada natural.

─Por nada ─contestó Portia devolviendo la sonrisa─. ¡Qué linda niña! ─exclamó, al tiempo que reanudaba la marcha de regreso hacia el otro extremo del parque, saliendo a descubierto y dejando atrás las estrellas y a aquella madre con su hija.

Conforme corría, Portia pasó junto a Llorón, el sauce que vivía junto al puente que cruzaba de un extremo a otro del lago, y se hizo la promesa mental de acudir el domingo por la mañana a realizarle unos bocetos. Llevaba tiempo deseando retratar en carboncillo a Llorón, pero no había tenido oportunidad. Decidió también que comenzaría a buscar empleo hasta el lunes siguiente: cualquier cosa, menos trabajo editorial.

─No pensé que fuera a tomarte tanto tiempo ir y regresar ─la voz de Albert la sorprendió, haciéndola frenar bruscamente. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no lo había visto, de pie a un lado del sendero, reclinado sobre uno de los postes de la iluminación.

─¡Me asustaste! ─le reclamó Portia en cuanto consiguió recuperar el aliento. La pierna derecha comenzó a dolerle debido a un pequeño tirón en el músculo. Frenar no era su especialidad y siempre acababa lesionada.

─¡Lo siento! Pensé que me habías visto ─se disculpó Albert y enseguida preguntó:

─¿Te lastimaste?

─No. No es nada ─respondió Portia, sabiendo que el dolor, pese a no ser intenso, permanecería hasta el día siguiente. Si embargo, Albert no tenía ninguna culpa por lo ocurrido: su error no había sido detenerse, sino intentar girar para volverse al mismo tiempo─. ¡Hey! ¡Bájame! ─protestó, al descubrirse elevada del suelo.

─Tranquila ─dijo Albert, sin hacerle el menor caso─. Sólo iremos hasta esa caseta y después cruzaremos hacia la isla.

─¿Cru-zar? ─preguntó Portia con ligero espanto, ya que inmediatamente se había imaginado a bordo de un barco pirata, camino a las Antillas. Sonrojada, se dio una patada mental por estar divagando y se concentró en no mirar el suelo─. Está muy alto aquí ─comentó, intentando distraerse. La cercanía de Albert la ponía nerviosa.

─Pues sujétate bien y no mires al suelo o te marearás ─fue la respuesta de Albert, quien no dejó de caminar por el sendero. Resignada, Portia obedeció y elevó la mirada distinguiendo a lo lejos una de las dos pequeñas cabañas que contenía el parque, esa estaba construida un poco hacia el interior del lago y era lo que más cerca quedaba de la isleta. Además de sombra brindaba una vista muy buena del parque. Portia comprendió que Albert se había referido precisamente a esa cabaña.

Lo último que se hubiera imaginado en la vida era que una tarde de jueves recorrería el Hollenbeck en brazos de un tipo rubio.

─¿Qué rayos andabas haciendo en esa isleta, señor Albert? ─preguntó Portia, a quien el silencio había comenzado a incomodar.

─Pronto lo verás ─fue la respuesta y Portia se resignó a permanecer en silencio, rogando porque Albert no sufriera dolor de espalda al día siguiente por tener que llevarla en brazos.

Caminaron un trecho más hasta llegar a la cabaña. Albert entró en ella y Portia pudo entender entonces cómo había cruzado él hasta la isleta.

─¡Oh, no! ¡No voy a caminar por esa cosa! ─protestó Portia, sintiendo el pánico subirle a la garganta.

─Yo te llevaré ─dijo Albert y Portia tuvo la sensación de que estaba conteniendo la risa─. Además, el agua no es profunda y lo único a lo que te arriesgas es a un chapuzón y a una multa.

─¡Pues ninguna de las dos cosas me agrada! ─replicó Portia con energía, al tiempo que intentaba salir de la cabaña. Sin embargo, Albert fue más rápido y la izó de nuevo en brazos haciéndola salir a través del ventanal y depositándola sobre una tabla de alrededor de dos pies de ancho y como cinco metros de largo, que hacía las veces de rampa entre la cabaña y la isleta.

─¡Sácame de aquí! ─gritó Portia, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y aferrándose a la tabla como si fuera su única salvación, para esos momentos no era más que un ovillo temeroso y agobiado─. ¡Auxilio!

─No seas dramática ─dijo la voz de Albert sobre su cabeza. Portia abrió un ojo con cuidado y pudo ver el símbolo de Nike de los tenis de Albert, aumentado de tamaño gracias a la cercanía ¡Oh Dios! ¿Y ahora qué?

El qué llegó cuando Albert la hizo ponerse de pie y luego volvió a tomarla en brazos, comenzando a avanzar por la rampa. Portia no se atrevió a intentar abrir los ojos otra vez y, en cambio, se agarró con fuerza del cuello de Albert, rogándole a todas las potencias celestiales que el recorrido terminara pronto.

─¡Qué vergüenza señorita San Juan! ¿Nunca fuiste niña exploradora? ─dijo Albert y por el tinte risueño de su voz Portia comprendió que se estaba divirtiendo en grande a sus costillas.

─No ─replicó Portia─. Papá insistió mucho, pero yo nunca acepté. Odiaba vender galletas.

─Y yo que pensaba que era el único ─dijo Albert y Portia se olvidó de que intentaba permanecer con los ojos cerrados y los abrió para mirarlo con incredulidad.

─¿El único que odia vender galletas? ─preguntó Portia, en tono asombrado.

─El único que no había sido niño explorador ─aclaró Albert y aunque sonrió Portia pudo ver, por primera vez, en esas profundidades azules, un destello de melancolía que hizo que le doliera el corazón.

Una vez más, en la mente de Portia surgió aquella, incontestable pregunta: ¿Quién era Albert?

Al fin tierra. Portia volvió a la realidad cuando sus pies se posaron sobre el blando suelo de la isleta, que no era más que un perímetro de algunos diez o doce metros en redondo que contenía tres pinos y una palmera y algunos matorrales de pasto. Ruborizada, Portia descubrió que el pacífico trozo de agua que habían cruzado y que en algún momento se le había figurado un salvaje río tropical, no podía medir más allá de tres metros.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó Albert, intentando contener la risa.

─¡Te odio! ─exclamó Portia, con frustración.

─No es bueno traer odio al paraíso, señorita Puerto Rico. Así que respira profundo, relájate y disfruta el tentempié ─dijo la voz profunda de Albert y Portia, que estaba en el proceso de respirar profundo cuando escuchó la palabra "tentempié", comenzó a toser.

─Calma. Tranquila ─dijo Albert, dándole palmaditas en la espalda─. ¿Ya estás mejor?

─Sí, gracias ─respondió Portia, roja a más no poder; parte por la pena y parte por la tos. Recordando el tentempié buscó con la mirada y descubrió, a la sombra del pino más pequeño, una manta y una canasta de pic-nic.

¡Por Dios!

─Hay fruta y sandwiches ─dijo Albert, quien ya estaba ocupado desempacando el contenido de la canasta─. Un poco de vino y jugo... y ¿qué será esto? -preguntó al vacío, contemplando extrañado un pequeño bote con atomizador.

─Repelente de insectos ─respondió Portia, que para esos momentos ya estaba sentada sobre la manta, observando con apetito el inesperado banquete─. Se rocía alrededor y sirve para mantener a raya a las hormigas; pero no lo necesitas: es mejor esto ─dijo, y de inmediato quitó la cáscara a la mitad de un plátano y arrojó el trozo de plátano hacia el extremo izquierdo de la manta; luego, desenvolvió un sandwich y cortó también un trozo arrojándolo hacia la derecha y, por último, tomó una manzana y la mordió, arrojando el trozo mordido hacia el pino que quedaba tras ellos.

─Te multarán ─dijo Albert, que la observaba fascinado.

─Para cuando nos vayamos no quedarán rastros de mi crimen, confía en mí ─declaró Portia, sonriendo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. Había visto a su padre hacer lo mismo cientos de veces y el truco nunca fallaba.

─¿Porqué un pedazo de cada cosa?

─Porque quieren todo lo que hay en la canasta ─replicó Portia, con un encogimiento de hombros─. Una vez olvidamos ponerles piña y nos hicieron un desastre con la ensalada, que era la que la contenía.

─Te gusta el campo ─dijo Albert, y no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

─Viví ahí la mayor parte de mi vida ─respondió Portia, con un poco de nostalgia─. Sólo cuando terminé la universidad y mis padres murieron es que tuve que mudarme a Dallas y de ahí aquí. Los Ángeles no es tan malo: no cuando tengo este trozo de paraíso a dónde acudir cuando las cosas se ponen feas.

─Y últimamente lo han estado ¿verdad? Por eso vienes a diario.

─No tanto ─respondió Portia con sinceridad─. Al final, parece que debo agradecerle a ese desconocido millonario por haberme impulsado a realizar los cambios necesarios en mi vida.

─¿Ya no harás la entrevista? ─preguntó Albert y quién sabe porqué Portia creyó percibir un dejo de desilusión en su voz; sin embargo, se dijo que estaba imaginando cosas.

─No ─respondió Portia, después de que terminó de masticar el último trozo de la manzana que había tomado de la canasta.

─¿Te diste por vencida?

─No ─negó Portia y, después de exhalar un suspiro, explicó─: quiero decir, no se trata de eso, sino de prioridades y sueños ¿sabes? El mundo editorial no es lo mío, al menos no la noticia. En verdad no quiero pasar mi vida tras el último chisme, que por muy importante que sea no deja de ser eso. Mira a todas esas personas ─dijo, señalando hacia los corredores y los que pasaban el rato sobre el pasto─. ¿En verdad necesitan saber que el índice de contracción de la economía los dejará sin empleo y sin hogar dentro de diez años?

─Eres muy pesimista ─dijo Albert, serio de pronto.

─Soy dramática ─replicó Portia, arrancándole una sonrisa a Albert por lo natural del comentario─. Y también exagerada; pero no puedes negarme que, de pronto, la información es mucha y su utilidad positiva nula. Hay pocas cosas que traen esperanza al mundo hoy día y cuales sean esas cosas, yo quiero hacerlas en vez de pasarme el tiempo ayudando a reventar las burbujas de ilusiones de los demás.

─¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo eso con la entrevista que no realizaste? ─preguntó Albert, todavía serio, tendiéndole a Portia la mitad de un sandwich.

─Mucho ─respondió Portia, tomando el trozo de sandwich y mordiéndolo. Masticó un poco y después prosiguió su explicación─. Quiero decir, por lo poco que pude averiguar, que ya es demasiado, el tal William no debe de tenerla nada fácil para dirigir un imperio financiero como el que tiene bajo su mando. Hace rato, mientras corría, pensé que debe ser horrible ir a la cama cada noche llevando a cuestas el destino de tantas personas. A esos niveles una decisión tan simple como cambiar el contenido de un sandwich y elegir jamón en vez de pollo desencadena una debacle a nivel macroeconómico.

─Te gustan las finanzas ¿Verdad? ─preguntó Albert y Portia lo descubrió contemplando con atención un sandwich al que acababa de quitar la envoltura.

─Un poco ─admitió Portia─. Pero mi habilidad no va más allá de la declaración de impuestos. Aunque sí admiro a las personas que pueden con cosas tan complejas como una industria o una sociedad. No sé cómo puede caberles todo en la cabeza y bien organizado. Siempre he creído que tienen un don divino.

─O muchos ayudantes ─completó Albert.

─También eso; sin embargo, al final del día quedan sólos con sus decisiones como cualquiera y deben ser capaces de sacar el trabajo, ayudantes o no, mientras el mundo gira; aunque claro, tal vez reciban un poco más de ayuda con los niños que lloran en sus cunas, el perro que pisa el pasto del vecino, el auto que no enciende y siempre tendrán un plomero a la mano, al contrario que el resto de los mortales. Aún así, es triste.

─¿Porqué piensas eso? ─preguntó Albert, y Portia descubrió que le estaba poniendo mucha atención.

─Porque si el perro de mi vecino arruina mi pasto, tal vez el asunto se arreglará con cinco dólares y la promesa de asear mi jardín toda la semana; sin embargo, si es que por casualidad sir William tiene la suerte de tener un perro de mascota y éste arriunara el pasto de su vecino, sin duda el pobre hombre deberá llamar primero a su abogado. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez él ni siquiera tenga vecinos, como no sea a una milla de distancia: esas personas siempre viven aisladas tras enormes bardas en sitios exclusivos llenos de cámaras de vigilancia y guardias de seguridad.

─Ya ─fue todo lo que pudo comentar Albert, después de tragar lo que estaba masticando.

─¿Sabes? ─continuó Portia, repentinamente inspirada─. A propósito de sir William también, estuve meditando el cómo tanta sed de información ha complicado la vida de mucha gente sencilla. En otro planeta tal vez me habría bastado con presentarme en la oficina principal de la sociedad Ardley y solicitado una cita y esperado por la respuesta; sin embargo, en la Tierra eso ya no es posible gracias a que existen demasiados curiosos a los que les encanta meterse en lo que no les importa y no es importante ¡Estrellas! ¿Puedes creer que leí en una revista inglesa una crítica sobre la falta de patriotismo de sir William al adquirir una planta procesadora de leche en Alemania en vez de apoyar la economía escocesa inyectando capital a la principal firma de la industria de la lana? ¡Es ridículo!

─George dijo lo mismo ─replicó Albert.

─¿Quién? ─preguntó Portia, sorprendida por el comentario.

─Un amigo al que también le gustan los temas financieros ─respondió Albert con una sonrisa.

─¡Perdón! ─se disculpó Portia, enrojeciendo desde las orejas─. Llevo horas hablando de tonterías, en vez de disfrutar del paraíso, pero ya no más, discúlpame, señor Albert.

─No te preocupes, señorita San Juan ─fue la respuesta de Albert, dicha con una voz muy especial─. Para mí, el paraíso incluye escucharte hablar así.

Portia no supo qué responder a eso, así que guardó silencio dedicándose a disfrutar de la caricia de la brisa y de la compañía de Albert.

a la espera de convertirte en mi mañana


	6. Viernes

**Y de pronto,**  
**al amparo de la quietud,**  
**los ecos de la fatalidad**  
**se escuchan en lejanía.**  
**Un abismo se abre al paso**  
**y la senda de rosas  
****en espinas se troca,**  
**hiriéndome el alma.**

La tarde del viernes el Hollenbeck lucía especialmente melancólico, o quizás sólo era su imaginación, se dijo Portia, llegando hasta la caseta que se encontraba junto al lago y entrando en ella para dejarse caer, sin mucha ceremonia, en el suelo de una sombría esquina de la pequeña construcción.

El silencio que invadía el parque iba muy acorde con su estado de ánimo: triste, desventurado y taciturno a un tiempo. En aquella tarde horrible, hasta las ondas que se formaban en la superficie del agua gracias a las fuentes le parecían lo más deprimente que había visto en su vida.

Todo por culpa de un multimillonario idiota que no merecía ni una sola de las palabras de comprensión que alguna vez le había dedicado.

Sólo le faltaba echarse a llorar, pero no lo haría.

No por un tipo que no lo merecía.

Respirando agitadamente mientras sentía un desconocido dolor expandirse por su pecho, Portia desenrolló el diario de edición vespertina que llevaba en la mano para contemplar, una vez más, la fotografía que ilustraba la página principal del mismo.

La imagen mostraba en primer plano a un hombre rubio, joven y atractivo, elegantemente vestido; y en segundo plano la silueta inconfundible de un helicóptero privado. El helicóptero tenía grabado un escudo de armas estilizado bastante interesante, que consistía en un águila de mirada retadora, con las alas abiertas, posada sobre una rama de olivo, que aferraba con el pico una cadena en movimiento cuyos extremos se cerraban en torno a la figura de la letra "A".

Cualquiera que mirase el diario comprendía al instante, sin necesidad de leer el título del artículo, que el hombre de la fotografía no era alguien común: bastaba ver su mirada astuta, su paso determinado, su aplomo y su actitud triunfadora para saber que ese tipo de cabellos rubios que exhibía una expresión mortalmente seria no podía ser otro más que: el dueño del mundo.

No...

Portia enrolló el diario con lentitud, sin tener ánimos de volver a leer el artículo completo. Para esa hora se sabía de memoria su contenido: además de confirmar que el hombre de la foto era William A. Ardley, el artículo relataba también una serie de políticas que el presidente del consorcio Ardley acababa de implementar para mejorar la productividad y la rentabilidad de tres de sus principales empresas, entre las que se incluía el One Star Bank, la joya más reluciente de la corona del Imperio Ardley. La nota concluía con una obvia mención a la gran sorpresa que había representado descubrir lo joven que era aquel brillante empresario cuya eficiencia y talento para las inversiones todos los especialistas admiraban.

Agobiada como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, Portia cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor hacerse más agudo en su pecho al tiempo que se reclinaba sobre el frío muro, perdida en su tristeza.

El hombre de aquella fotografía no era otro que Albert.

Portia intentó respirar, pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo como no fuera a pequeños jadeos. Sentía el pecho demasiado duro, como si se le hubiera convertido en roca y los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle con un horroroso pitido agudo y constante.

No...

Sin fuerzas, la mano de Portia que aferraba el diario se abrió, éste se desenrolló y nuevamente ella se encontró mirando la fotografía.

Tenía que ser una mentira.

Sí. Eso debía ser. Seguro que ese hombre no era Albert y, de serlo, indudablemente la imagen no le hacía justicia. La mirada de Albert era profunda como el océano y resplandecía cuando estaba gastándole alguna broma o confundiéndola; y también estaba esa expresión dulce y plena de ternura que le iluminaba el rostro y que nada tenía que ver con el gesto retador que exhibía aquel millonario amargado.

No...

El hombre de la fotografía no podía ser Albert; a menos que...

A menos que Albert fuese una más de las mentiras de Sir William y no existiera en realidad.

Una actuación.

Una mentira absoluta.

Sobrecogida, Portia se hizo un ovillo, reclinándose contra el muro y atrayendo sus piernas contra el pecho. No conseguía dejar de temblar y tampoco lograba respirar con normalidad. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar de pensar que resultaba ridículo sentirse de esa forma.

¡Maldición! ¡Ella no era una chica frágil en absoluto!

No lo era...

Con esa verdad en mente, Portia hizo un esfuerzo supremo hasta conseguir ponerse de pie. Luego, dio unos pasos dentro de la cabaña para dirigirse hasta la parte de atrás, que daba al lago, sin ánimo de marcharse todavía. Una vez ahí, dirigió su mirada hacia la isleta, mientras los recuerdos fluían en tropel por su mente atormentada.

Tonterías de la vida: apenas la tarde anterior había ido de pic-nic con Albert a la isla de las hormigas y ahora descubría que el multimillonario odioso que había buscado día tras día desde la semana anterior era el mismo hombre con el que había compartido la última manzana de las provisiones.

Y cientos de sonrisas y bromas...

¡Estúpida! ¡Mil veces estúpida!

¡Cuac!

¡Cuac! ¡Cuac!

─Michael... ─susurró Portia sin ganas, contemplando al pato que, desde la puerta de la cabaña, a su vez la miraba con expresión dubitativa sin atreverse a aproximarse a ella.

¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! ¡CUAC! ¡CUAAAAAAAAC!

Fue la respuesta del plumífero, que permaneció en la puerta. Portia estuvo a punto de asustarlo para que regresara al lago, pero prestó más atención y notó que una de las patas de Michael lucía un poco rara. Intrigada y pensando que podía estar lastimado, se inclinó para poder ver mejor qué era lo que lo estaba molestando.

─A ver amiguito, déjame ver tu pata ¿Te duele? ─preguntó Portia, acercándose despacio para que Michael no se asustara. El pato permaneció tranquilo en tanto ella lo alzaba del suelo y lo colocaba sobre el borde de una de las ventanas para poder verlo a contraluz.

Asombrada, Portia descubrió que alguien había atado con mucho cuidado un pequeño tubo de cartón a la pata de Michael, a la manera en que solían hacerlo con los mensajes en las patas de las palomas.

Albert.

No. William.

Bueno... ¡Como se llamara!

─¡Pero mira nada más! ─exclamó Portia, sin saber muy bien si quería reírse o enfadarse más─. No te preocupes Michael, tú y yo vamos a demandar a ese tonto en algún lado.

¡CUAAAC!

Protestó Michael.

─Está bien, está bien, no lo haremos ─concedió Portia, que para esos momentos ya había encontrado la forma de desatar el tubito sin molestar de más a Michael.

El pequeño tubo, que era uno de esos estuches que vendían para empacar monedas de baja denominación, había sido cortado a medio largo y protegido de la humedad sellándolo con cinta adhesiva y en su interior, Portia descubrió un trozo de papel cortado a medida y enrollado a la manera de los pergaminos.

Era una pequeña nota, escrita por ambos lados en letra diminuta pero fácilmente legible:

_**Hola, señorita San Juan:**_

_**Olvidé avisarte que la comida en casa de Rose es a las 14:00. Hamburguesas en el jardín. Un auto estará esperando por ti aquí a las 13:00. Recordé que Michael te persigue siempre y pensé que habría considerables probabilidades de que descubrieras la nota en su pata. Que pases una excelente tarde. Hoy posiblemente no nos veremos: saldré de viaje a San Francisco muy temprano y quizás regrese hasta la noche. **_

_**Albert.**_

Portia no supo si fue el hecho de contemplar la letra de Albert, lo cansada que estaba de sentirse triste o lo extraño que era tener en sus manos un mini pergamino que le había sido entregado vía Patomensajería Express; pero, cuando terminó de leer la nota, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido desde el momento en que descubriera aquella fotografía en el diario vespertino.

De acuerdo. Albert no le había dicho la verdad. Probablemente nunca había tenido la intención de decírsela. Pero, bien podía concederle el beneficio de la duda; después de todo ¿Tenía ella algún derecho sobre la vida y los secretos del presidente de la sociedad financiera Ardley? Además, apenas la tarde anterior ella misma había mencionado el hecho de que el pobre tipo tenía preocupaciones de sobra y que sin duda debía estar confinado en una solitaria mansión, tras bardas electrificadas y a una milla de distancia de su vecino más cercano; así que bien podía agradecer al destino el haberle brindado la oportunidad de conocerlo.

─Tu multimillonario amigo es un loco, Michael ─dijo, entre divertida y resignada al pato.

¡Cuac! ¡Cuac! ¡Cuac!

Respondió Michael y Portia espero que eso quisiera decir: "te doy toda la razón". Más animada, tomó a Michael entre sus dos manos e, inclinándose a través del barandal de la cabaña, lo colocó a nivel del agua. Michael se alejó nadando después de dedicarle un "cuac" de despedida.

Sintiendo el espíritu más ligero, Portia se descubrió pensando en el vestido que usaría al día siguiente para esas hamburguesas en el jardín. Debía ser elegante, pero cómodo y también necesitaba unas sandalias; sólo esperaba tener tiempo suficiente para encontrar unas de punta muy muy pronunciada... y que las pantorrillas de sir William estuvieran aseguradas.

Todavía sonreía al imaginar la cara que pondría Albert al día siguiente al ser sorprendido por su poderosa patada vengativa, cuando una voz masculina, muy grave y cálida, preguntó desde la puerta de la cabaña:

─¿Señorita San Juan?

Portia giró, intrigada al escuchar su nombre, para descubrir a un hombre un poco mayor, de ensortijados cabellos negros y bigote pulcramente cortado, que la miraba con curiosidad.

─¿S-sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor..?

─Perdone, no quise asustarla ─se disculpó el hombre, dando un paso para entrar en la cabaña. Aunque no era tan alto como William de pronto Portia sintió que el espacio se estrechaba en una forma sorprendente─. Soy George Johnson ─dijo el extraño─. El asistente personal del señor William. Él... eh... me dijo que podía encontrarla aquí.

─Ya ─respondió Portia─. ¿Está seguro que se lo dijo su señor William y no ese odioso hombre que lo vigila?

George Johnson no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante el comentario de Portia, y eso la hizo sonreír.

─Perdón, no quise alarmarlo ─dijo Portia con naturalidad─. Es sólo que sé reconocer a un guardaespaldas cuando lo miro. Por muy bien entrenados que estén son bastante dados a posar ¿sabe? Lo he visto cada día que vengo al parque, pero hasta hoy no imaginaba a quién podía estar vigilando.

─Vaya. El señor William tuvo razón al suponer que usted ya había leído el diario de la tarde ─dijo George Johnson haciendo una ligera mueca y quién sabe porqué Portia se imaginó que tal despliegue emotivo era una concesión hacia ella: una deferencia muy especial.

─Bueno, su señor William sabe que todos los días leo todos los diarios que se publican ─explicó Portia─. Es un hábito difícil de abandonar.

─Sí, es verdad ─respondió George Johnson, con aire pensativo─. Señorita San Juan... no sé muy bien cómo explicarle esto; pero el señor William se encuentra... eh... algo complicado con sus horarios y sobrecargado de trabajo por el momento. Quiero decir, la noticia fue inesperada para nosotros también y...

─Y calmar el avispero tomará tiempo ─completó Portia y tuvo la sensación de que a George le habría agradado tener la suficiente confianza con ella como para permitirse exhalar en su presencia un suspiro de alivio.

─Calmar a Bert tomará tiempo ─rectificó una segunda voz, esta vez femenina. Una voz ligeramente dura y nasal que Portia recordaba de días atrás─. No suele tomarse a la ligera los cambios de planes y mucho menos las filtraciones de información. Lo más probable es que pase una noche infernal y rueden cabezas de aquí a mañana.

─¡Señora Sarah! ─exclamó George Johnson al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejar ver, enmarcada por la puerta de la cabaña, la silueta de la mujer elegante con sombrero que había visitado a Albert el pasado lunes.

─Johnson ─saludó la mujer llamada Sarah, con fría cortesía─. ¿Porqué no estás con Bert? ¿No se supone que eres su asistente personal?

─El señor William me ha enviado ─explicó el hombre con reticencia evidente y Portia pudo notar un dejo de tensión en su tono.

Hubo un silencio ominoso durante el cual el hombre y la mujer permanecieron inmóviles, retándose silenciosamente con la mirada mientras que Portia luchaba contra el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí. Ese par daba miedo.

Finalmente, la lucha terminó con obvia ventaja de la mujer, quien se volvió a mirar a Portia y, sin mayor ceremonia, le ofreció la mano.

─Sarah Legan Ardley, señorita San Juan. Soy la hermanastra mayor de William o Albert, como prefiera llamarlo. Sé que todo parece un perfecto desastre, pero precisamente por eso estoy aquí: no quería que usted se formara la impresión equivocada de este lío ─dijo, con voz dura, pero innegablemente sincera, haciéndole recordar a Portia de inmediato lo grosera que se había portado ella la tarde del lunes. Sin embargo, después de tanto drama, las orejas de Portia estaban tranquilas y no las sintió enrojecer.

─Portia San Juan ─respondió Portia a su vez, tomando la mano que Sarah le ofrecía. Una leve mueca, que bien podía pasar por sonrisa, se dibujó en el serio rostro de Sarah y por algún motivo, ese sencillo gesto hizo sentir a Portia como si estuviera teniendo un encuentro privado con la mismísma Primera Dama.

Sarah no era tan alta como Albert o tan guapa como Rosemary pero, al igual que George Johnson, su presencia imponía un respeto reverencial. Ligeramente agobiada, Portia echó un vistazo al tramo de agua que la separaba de la isleta, por si acaso necesitaba improvisar una fuga. Un par como ese era más de lo que podía resistir en una tarde como aquella.

─Señorita San Juan, debo regresar ahora con sir William ─dijo George Johnson─. ¿Desea enviar algún mensaje para él?

Como no fuera una patada en la espinilla...

Sintiendo que los conductos de calor en sus orejas volvían a funcionar, Portia replicó con una sonrisa:

─Sólo llévele mis saludos y dígale que el humo es muy bueno para las avispas.

Después de un caballeroso saludo de despedida, que incluyó tomar la mano de Portia para besarla y tras dirigir una inclinación de cabeza a Sarah, George Johnson salió de la cabaña, sendero arriba hacia la calle, con expresión satisfecha.

Hubo entonces un momento de silencio e inmovilidad. Después, Sarah se aproximó a Portia tendiéndole una pequeña tarjeta de presentación. Portia la tomó y descubrió un número telefónico inscrito en el reverso.

─No contestará ─dijo Sarah, encogiéndose de hombros con un estilo que Portia no pudo menos que admirar─. Está demasiado furioso para hablar con nadie; pero el altavoz de los mensajes siempre está encendido y lo que quieras decirle, lo escuchará.

─Gracias ─murmuró Portia, sintiendo que algo muy cálido explotaba en su interior, expandiéndose desde su corazón hasta el universo mismo.

─Rose hubiera deseado venir, pero tuvo un ataque de migraña y debe descansar porque mañana será un día muy pesado para todos. Duerme bien, señorita San Juan. No eres tú quien estará enfrentando dragones esta noche.

Y con esas significativas palabras de despedida, Sarah giró, saliendo de la cabaña y dejando a Portia sumergida en un mar de pensamientos sobre un tipo llamado William Albert Ardley.

Un tipo que, además de hablar con los patos y colonizar islas citadinas, poseía el don de llenarla de alegría con el sólo recuerdo de su mirada y su sonrisa.


	7. Sábado

**Más allá de los sueños,**  
**me descubro de pie,**  
**saludando al mañana.**  
**Un cálido viento **  
**acaricia mi rostro**  
**y mis brazos se abren,**  
**dispuestos a atrapar**  
**la felicidad.**

La tarde del sábado Portia miró sus pies, calzados con sandalias suaves de suelas blandas y se dijo, con filosofía, que al menos podía intentarlo.

─¡Auch! ─exclamó Albert, dirigiéndole una mirada resentida al tiempo que encogía la pierna en un acto reflejo─. Eso dolió.

─Me alegro, señor Col ─replicó Portia, haciendo un mohín y poniendo los brazos en jarras. Estaba en el proceso de respirar profundo para soltarle de corrido unas cuantas recriminaciones, cuando se percató de lo que acababa de decir.

─Así que era una col ─respondió Albert, con los ojos chispeantes de diversión─. Me preguntaba cuál vegetal habías escogido. La mayoría son desagradables, así que no intenté adivinar.

─¿Lo sabías? ─Portia formuló la pregunta sin siquera preocuparse por sus orejas: lo más probable es que para esos momentos ya estuvieran como la grana y su cara también.

─Bueno, es que arrugaste la nariz en una forma que sólo una verdura puede ser la culpable ─dijo Albert, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto cargado de arrogancia, pero tan distinguido al mismo tiempo que Portia recordó inmediatamente a Sarah Legan. Eso la hizo sonreír. De alguna forma era una confirmación más de que no estaba soñando. A pesar de haber pasado casi tres horas en aquella mansión fabulosa, comiendo deliciosas hamburguesas y siendo presentada a tantas personas y mascotas que ni siquiera los nombres podía recordar, todavía no se acababa de creer que en verdad Albert fuera el mismo hombre cuyo rostro había aparecido por la mañana en todos los noticieros concediendo la primera conferencia de prensa de su gestión.

De haber sabido que la col poseía un título nobiliario, habría elegido mejor una alcachofa. Sabían horrible, pero al menos tenían un aspecto distinguido.

Sir alcachofa.

─¿En que piensas, señorita San Juan? ─la voz de Albert llegó acompañada de una ráfaga de brisa, y se convirtió en una caricia sutil que provocó un escalofrío en Portia. En ese momento los dos caminaban por sobre el puente que cruzaba el lago del Hollenbeck, en dirección opuesta a Llorón. Estaba atardeciendo y el viento marino había comenzado a soplar desde la costa.

─No puedo negar que pienso en ti ─replicó Portia, encogiendo los hombros─. ¿Cómo es que, después de tantas cosas que ocurrieron entre la tarde de ayer y la mañana de hoy, tuviste la presencia de ánimo suficiente para cocinar hamburguesas para más de un ciento de personas? Eso es un don.

─Más que un don es tener claras las cosas que son importantes. Eso decía mi padre ─respondió Albert y Portia tuvo la sensación, al verlo detenerse y reclinarse sobre el barandal del puente, que de repente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

─¿Y siempre va a ser así? Quiero decir...

─¿Siempre estaré solo? ¿Aislado en una mansión fortificada, a una milla de distancia de mi vecino más cercano? ¿Obligado a cocinar hamburguesas después de un duro día de trabajo y de pasar una noche en vela resolviendo vía telefónica una crisis en Grecia y otra en Brasil para evitar que las acciones de diez empresas se desplomen? ─preguntó Albert, mirando a Portia de una manera intensa, perturbadora.

─No. No iba a decir eso; pero también es una buena pregunta.

─Esa es mi vida Portia ─dijo Albert con naturalidad─, y la vida tienes que vivirla como viene, sin hacer demasiadas preguntas y tratando de encontrar un equilibrio entre lo que realmente deseas hacer y lo que debes hacer aunque no quieras.

─¿Por eso has andado perdido estos días en el lado Este? ¿Intentabas encontrar ese equilibrio? ─preguntó Portia, intrigada por la expresión de Albert.

Albert permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos, contemplando el agua, evidentemente reflexionando en la respuesta que daría y mientras tanto, Portia lo miró con detenimiento, quizás por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado y reconoció en aquellos rasgos relajados el mismo poder y determinación que había visto en el hombre de la fotografía.

Millonario o corredor, amante de los patos o accionista mayoritario de una prestigiada corporación, vestido con traje deportivo Nike o con un elegante traje casual, Albert era Albert.

Siempre.

─No sé porqué vine aquí ─respondió Albert en ese momento─. Al menos hasta ayer no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que deseaba dejar de ver mansiones fortificadas por un rato. Aunque amo a mi hermana y a mi hermanastra estaba un poco harto de recorrer todos los días el mismo camino para llegar a la corporación. Hace ya mucho tiempo, una tarde especialmente pesada, le concedí un rato libre a mi chofer y salí a conducir por la ciudad. El GPS se descompuso y me perdí, así que tuve que hacer muchas preguntas para poder encontrar el camino. Iba cruzando sobre el puente del freeway cuando vi este parque, que me recordó el sitio donde viví de niño. Bajé del freeway en la siguiente salida y conduje hasta aquí para pasear un rato. Mientras caminaba por el sendero, llegué a la parte bajo el puente y entonces ocurrió algo que me hizo pensar que un cambio no estaría mal, después de todo nadie sabía quién era yo. Podía vivir cerca de aquí y tomar el metro los días que fueran necesarios para ir y venir hasta la corporación. Aún así tardé varios meses en resolver lo necesario para mudarme, pero cuando lo hice fue más sencillo de lo que creía: me tomó un par de clicks encontrar un departamento de alquiler recién remodelado en la calle dos. Pagué el contrato por un año y traje cambios completos para una semana más dos de repuesto. Luego, avisé a George y Sarah sobre mis planes y casi les provoco una apoplejía. George se tranquilizó cuando acepté tener un custodio y Sarah cuando le prometí solemnemente nunca comprar ropa en rebajas.

─¿Y Rose? ─preguntó Portia, fascinada con lo que Albert estaba contándole y a punto de echarse a reír al escuchar lo que casi había pasado con George y Sarah.

─Rose me dio su bendición, una enorme caja de plástico llena de productos de limpieza y una lista de medidas higiénicas; incluso me compró uno de esos botiquines portátiles. Y la primera vez que Anthony y Bola de Pelos vinieron a dormir conmigo envió un equipo de mucamas a desinfectar cada rincón del departamento.

Bola de Pelos era un travieso san Bernardo que Portia acababa de conocer durante la comida. El perro era la mascota de Anthony, el hijo de Rosemary. Albert le había explicado a Portia que su nombre original había sido Igor, pero como Rosemary siempre le decía Bola de Pelos, Igor y el resto de personas que lo conocían, habían acabado por creer que así se llamaba.

─¿Y las deportivas Nike? ─preguntó Portia, inevitablemente.

─Eso fue idea de Sarah ─respondió Albert, sonriendo─. Dijo que podía soportar cualquier cosa, incluso que viajara en metro; pero que no toleraría verme vestido con ropa de los bazares. Así que adquirió para mí lo que ella consideró un guardarropa decente y barato.

Portia se echó a reír.

─¡Perdón, señor Albert! Es sólo que imagino perfectamente la cara que debe haber puesto Sarah cuando les dijiste que te mudarías de rumbo.

─La cara de Sarah nunca cambia ─dijo Albert con ligera indiferencia, y de nuevo guardó silencio, permaneciendo pensativo.

─Equilibrio ─dijo Portia, recordando de pronto lo que deseaba preguntar a Albert─. ¿Sabes sir William? Hace rato, en el jardín de tu hermana, mientras estaba colocando catsup a los hot-dogs, de pronto tuve la sensación de que todas esas personas te consideraban responsable de sus destinos. Te tratan como si fueras un venerable anciano de ochenta años o más que tuviera la respuesta para todos los problemas que los aquejan. Es sorprendente la forma en que confían en ti y lo que quería saber era si siempre había sido de esa manera y cómo te hace sentir eso.

─Respuesta difícil ─replicó Albert y Portia pudo notar que su pregunta había tocado una o varias fibras sensibles, porque los rasgos de Albert se tornaron duros como el granito y su expresión se ensombreció.

─No tienes qué contestar si no lo deseas, sir Albert, después de todo es simple curiosidad ─dijo Portia, reclinándose de espaldas contra el barandal al lado de Albert, e inclinándose hacia un lado para encontrar aquella mirada azul, que en esos momentos lucía un tono extremadamente oscuro.

─Cuando yo nací mi madre murió ─comenzó a relatar Albert en un tono profundo y lento que a Portia le pareció muy solemne─. A pesar del dolor que ese suceso trajo a la familia, yo crecí sabiendo que mi nacimiento había sido considerado una gran bendición por un gran número de personas, muchas de las cuales aún hoy día no conozco en persona. Me educaron con el conocimiento de que mi vida estaría destinada a una gran responsabilidad. Me formaron en la conciencia de que cada decisión mía era importante, de que elegir jamón en vez de pollo para el desayuno podía desencadenar una debacle a nivel macroeconómico ─dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Portia dijera días atrás─. Pero, la lección más importante que me tocó aprender en la vida, es que todas esas cosas son secundarias a la luz de lo único que verdaderamente importa.

─¿Y qué es lo importante? ─fue la obvia pregunta de Portia.

Por un minuto, Albert guardó silencio, todavía perdido en sus reflexiones. Después, se irguió y en un movimiento se acercó a Portia, atrapándola entre el barandal y su cuerpo.

─Lo importante, es esto ─dijo. Y la besó.

El beso fue inesperado e intenso, como el rayo que cae cobijado por un fuerte viento desde un cielo nublado antes de que comience una tormenta, y se prolongó por interminables momentos durante los cuales, para Portia, no existió más universo que los fuertes brazos que la mantenían cautiva. Los labios de Albert, cálidos y dulces, obraron magia en su corazón, encendiendo una flama que fue creciendo con cada roce, hasta convertirse en una hoguera que, Portia supo, no se extinguiría mientras viviese.

Amaba a ese hombre, ahora lo sabía.

Amaba a una alcachofa con título nobiliario que hablaba con los patos y tenía talento para improvisar servicios de mensajería. Amaba a un loco que traía a cuestas veinte docenas de parientes, tan inútiles que ni siquiera sabían cocinar hamburguesas. Amaba a un hombre tan ocupado como el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos pero que tenía tiempo para encontrar la forma de ir de pic-nic a una isleta en medio de un parque.

Lo amaba.

¡Lo amaba!

─Portia... -murmuró Albert tras finalizar aquel beso, cuando pudo volver a respirar con normalidad─. Portia yo...¡Auch! ─exclamó, al sentir un fino pellizco en la piel de su antebrazo derecho.

─Eso fue por dejar de besarme ─replicó Portia.

─Te amo, señorita San Juan ─dijo Albert con voz ligeramente ronca, al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con una mano─. Creo que te amé desde la primera vez que te ví debajo del puente.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Portia, sintiendo que se había perdido una parte importante de la historia.

─Que te amo ─replicó Albert, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

─No, eso no, lo otro ─respondió Portia, concentrada en recordar el pasado─. ¿Cómo que me viste debajo del puente?

Albert se echó a reír, al tiempo que alzaba en brazos a Portia y giraba con ella un par de veces. Luego, conservándola en sus brazos, hizo un gesto en dirección al puente del freeway.

─El día en que vine por primera vez al Hollenbeck caminé por el sendero en dirección al puente y tu cruzaste delante mío. Vestías un traje sastre negro y traías un enorme bolso del mismo color; pensé que serías alguna ejecutiva que vivía por el rumbo. Me llamaste la atención porque al verte pasar noté que llorabas. Fue por eso que decidí seguirte, sin embargo, no encontré la manera de hablarte. Al llegar a la parte del sendero que cruza por debajo te detuviste de improviso, cerraste los ojos por un buen rato y después los abriste y comenzaste a caminar, muy despacio y mirando todo el tiempo hacia arriba. Luego, cuando terminaste de cruzar la parte techada, reanudaste la marcha normalmente, sin mirar atrás. Ibas sonriendo y la luz que te había rodeado mientras cruzabas, parecía haberse quedado contigo.

─El baño de estrellas ─respondió Portia, recordando el día exacto en que eso había ocurrido.

─¿Así lo llamas? ─preguntó Albert, genuinamente interesado.

─Mis padres murieron al mismo tiempo en un accidente, cuando se dirigían de emergencia al hospital. Aquel día mamá estaba sufriendo una amenaza de aborto, tenía seis meses de embarazo y esa era la primera vez, después de tenerme a mí, que había logrado concebir un bebé. Podría decirse que los perdí a ellos y a mi hermano el mismo día. Luego, nuestra casa fue vendida para pagar los gastos que no contemplaba el seguro y yo fui a Dallas a vivir con una hermana de mi padre; después, conseguí una beca que me trajo aquí a estudiar la universidad. Me gradué, conseguí un trabajo y la vida siguió su curso, hasta que un día especialmente difícil, en que creía que todo estaba perdido, llegué por casualidad hasta este parque. Nunca lo había visto antes porque no visitaba seguido el rumbo; sin embargo, tal como tú lo hiciste decidí recorrerlo y comencé a caminar, y mientras caminaba pensaba y mientras pensaba lloraba. Debí verme patética, pero no me importó; sólo quería que la tristeza me consumiera. Así, llegué hasta aquella parte sin fuerzas para continuar y me detuve sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Entonces me dí cuenta de que estaba rodeada de luz, los reflejos en el agua eran muy intensos a esa hora y se proyectaban también sobre la parte superior del puente. Pensé que era una de las imágenes más mágicas que había visto en mi vida. Aquel día se cumplían diez años de la muerte de mis padres y sentí que era como si Mamá y Papá me estuvieran tratando de decir que siempre estarían conmigo.

─¿Por eso vienes tan seguido? ─preguntó Albert, estrechándola con fuerza contra él.

─Me mudé por el rumbo hace unos meses ─respondió Portia─. Decidí que valía la pena cruzar media ciudad todos los días si podía visitar el parque en mis escasos ratos libres. Así, en mis peores momentos, siempre podía venir y tomar un baño de estrellas para animarme.

─Lo que hiciste me intrigó ─comenzó a decir Albert y, por su tono de voz, Portia presintió que lo que iba a escuchar era importante─. Así que resolví hacer lo mismo. Como tú, caminé hasta donde comenzaba la sombra y cerré los ojos alzando la cabeza para poder mirar hacia arriba, los abrí y entonces supe porqué lo hacías y también porqué caminabas muy despacio. Esas estrellas llenaron mi corazón de esperanza.

─La luz te atrapa ¿verdad? ─dijo Portia, sonriendo.

─Vine aquí porque deseaba verte de nuevo, Portia ─declaró Albert de pronto, cambiando el tema y regresando a la pregunta que ella le hiciera sobre el equilibrio─. Desde aquel día las estrellas te señalaron como mi camino, pero hasta ayer no lo había comprendido. No lo supe hasta anoche, cuando sonó el timbre del conmutador y escuché tu voz, diciendo esos disparates sobre Patomensajería Express y sobre si me interesaba una espada afilada para cortar cabezas.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó Portia─. Pero no quería que pensaras que estaba enfadada contigo, así que te llamé. No sabía qué decir ¿Ves? Fui sincera cuando dije que en realidad no me interesaba entrevistarte: no habría sabido qué preguntar. Lamento mucho lo de la fotografía; parece que hará las cosas más difíciles para tí a partir de ahora.

─No lo creo ─dijo Albert y su tono sonó tan sincero que Portia se quedó observándolo, intrigada─. Portia, mi amor, te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que he enfrentado en la vida ha sido tan difícil como las horas que pasaron desde que la fotografía salió publicada hasta el momento en que tu voz salió de ese bendito conmutador. Fue como regresar de la muerte a la vida.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó Portia, ligeramente asombrada.

─Ayer fui a San Francisco ─comenzó a explicar Albert─, a solucionar una crisis con los trabajadores de un par de industrias. En general no me ocupo yo de casos así, pero George insistió en que, esta vez, debía acompañarlo. Cuando terminamos con todos los asuntos comprendí que, si me apuraba, podía regresar a tiempo de darte el recado personalmente. Lo malo de todo esto fue que abordé el helicóptero equivocado: el que tiene el emblema es el que utilizan George y Sarah. El piloto intentó advertirme, pero yo no venía de muy buen humor y le contesté que se limitara a traerme a Los Ángeles a toda velocidad... ─Albert hizo una pausa y Portia pudo ver que en su hermoso rostro se dibujaba una mueca irónica.

─¡No es cierto! ─exclamó Portia, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

─El helicóptero de George tiene un plan de vuelo distinto del mío y es costumbre de él y Sarah aterrizar en el aeropuerto en vez de hacerlo en el helipuerto del edificio de la corporación; cuestiones de la oficina de imagen y comunicación. Cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde para hacer nada, los reporteros estaban esperando para entrevistar a quien fuera. Ni siquiera me acerqué a ellos, pero la fotografía ya había sido tomada y el diario se apresuró a publicarla en un tiraje extraordinario que sumó a la edición vespertina. En el tiempo que me tomó llegar desde el aeropuerto a mi oficina en el penthouse todos se volvieron locos, así que no me quedó otro remedio que atrincherarme en mi pequeño despacho privado. Estaba furioso.

─Sarah dijo que lo estarías ─comentó Portia─. Dijo que no te tomabas a la ligera los cambios de planes, ni las fugas de información.

─Creo que no estás entendiendo nada, mi amor ─dijo Albert, con voz risueña─. Mi furia nada tenía que ver con ninguna fuga de información y, más que furia, era un miedo insano a perderte.

Un brillo especial, muy diferente, apareció en la mirada azul profundo de Albert, que permanecía fija sobre Portia.

─Cuando me enteré de que la foto había salido ya a circulación quise venir en seguida para explicártelo todo; pero George me convenció de que la idea no era buena. Las cosas se podían poner peores si algún paparazzi me seguía hasta aquí. Creo que ha sido la conversación telefónica más difícil que ha sostenido conmigo desde que nos conocemos. Si por él fuera habría viajado a través de la línea tan sólo para atarme a la silla y apretarme el cuello con el cable del teléfono.

─¡Con razón vino a hablar conmigo! ─comentó Portia─, y Sarah también.

─Sí, así es ─comentó Albert a su vez─. Aunque te aseguro que yo no se los pedí a ninguno de los dos.

─Cuando estás furioso no hablas con nadie ─dijo Portia, recordando las palabras de Sarah.

─Nunca hubiera imaginado que Sarah fuera tan boquifloja ─fue el comentario medio gruñón de Albert.

─Ella sólo intentó ayudar, supongo ─dijo Portia, pensando en que a pesar de su gesto ceñudo y su arrogancia extrema, Sarah era una buena persona.

─¡Suficiente! ─exclamó Albert, sorprendiendo a Portia al izarla por sobre el barandal del puente y hacer ademán de dejarla caer al agua─. Pasé la tarde más infernal de toda mi vida por culpa suya, señorita San Juan ─declaró Albert con sentimiento─. Y es la hora en que tengo que seguir dándole explicaciones y que usted no me ha dado ninguna esperanza.

─¡Bájame! ─exclamó Portia, asustada, sin atreverse a mirar hacia abajo─. ¡No! Digo ¡Súbeme! O ¡Suéltame! ¡No no me sueltes!... ¡Albeert!

─¿Y bien? ─interrogó Albert.

─¿Y bien qué? ─preguntó a su vez Portia, manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

─¿Me amas Portia? ─preguntó Albert.

─S-s-sí ─replicó Portia, con voz insegura.

─Eso no me quedó claro ¿Me amas Portia? ─volvió a preguntar Albert, meciéndola levemente de arriba a abajo. Portia apretó más los ojos sintiendo ya el chapuzón.

─¡Sí! ¡Ya te dije que sí! ─fue la respuesta, dicha con voz alterada.

─¿Estás segura? ─preguntó Albert, volviendo a balancearla.

─¡Sí! ─exclamó Portia y su tono fue claramente desesperado.

─Está bien, si no me dices cuánto me amas, el agua te espera en uno... dos... ─Albert acompañó el conteo con una mecida, como tomando impulso para arrojar a Portia.

─¡Más que a las estrellas! ─gritó Portia y, al sentir otra sacudida volvió a gritar─. ¡Más que al chocolate!

─Respuesta equivocada, señorita San Juan ─replicó Albert, riendo y volvió a hacer ademán de lanzarla.

─¡Más que a mi mac! ─gritó Portia desesperada y, en medio de la angustia y el mareo provocado por el balanceo, la respuesta correcta vino a ella─: ¡Más que a los diarios de circulación nacional! ─declaró a gritos, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio y luego Portia sintió cómo Albert la colocaba con mucho cuidado en el suelo.

Cuando sus pies estuvieron firmes Portia abrió los ojos, respiró profundo y localizó su objetivo.

─¡Auch! ─se quejó Albert, doblando la pierna a causa del dolor.

─¡Eso fue por asustarme así! ─le dijo, con tono acusador y volvió a la carga.

─¡Auch! ─hubo otro quejido y Albert se sobó las costillas.

─Y eso por arruinar mi fabulosa declaración de amor ─acusó Portia.

─Que por cierto fue bastante mala ─comentó Albert, todavía frotándose el golpe y Portia lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

─Bueno, es difícil declarársele al dueño del mundo ─se defendió.

─Pero apuesto a que hay algo que te resultará muy sencillo, mi amor ─dijo Albert, atrayéndola hacia él para besarla de nuevo.

─¿Qué cosa? ─preguntó Portia, mirando a Albert confundida.

─Casarte con él y hacerlo delirantemente feliz por los próximos ochenta años.

Mientras Portia descubría otra clase distinta de estrellas, pensó que Albert podía ser el dueño del mundo, pero ahora ella era la dueña de su corazón.


	8. Epílogo

La tarde de un domingo cualquiera, los visitantes al parque Hollenbeck se toparon con un evento inesperado: una boda.

Conspirando contra el tiempo y los paparazzis, divertidos y emocionados por lo que consideraron una travesura fuera de serie, unos doscientos cincuenta invitados llegaron puntuales, caminando sin mayor ceremonia desde los diversos sitios de parking que se localizaban en la periferia del Hollenbeck y formaron una valla sobre una parte del sendero que bordeaba el lago, que les había sido previamente indicada. Eran hombres, mujeres, niños y mascotas y todos vestían con tanta elegancia que cualquiera hubiera pensado que iban camino a la entrega del Óscar. Cada uno sostenía en la mano una pequeña vela sin encender y una tercia de bengalas sencillas, de esas que queman los niños en navidad.

Pocos minutos después llegó el novio, que sólo se distinguía entre los demás asistentes masculinos por el obligado ramito de azahares en la solapa ya que, como la mayoría de hombres presentes, lucía para la ocasión un traje tradicional escocés. Ante las miradas emocionadas de todos, curiosos incluidos, el novio avanzó solemnemente por el sendero, describiendo un semicírculo hasta cruzar por un puente hacia la isleta que se encontraba en el centro de ese sector del lago y se dispuso a esperar, como dictaba la tradición.

No más de un par de minutos más tarde llegó la novia, recorriendo el mismo trayecto que el novio había realizado; pero la diferencia fue que, a su paso, los felices asistentes encendieron las bengalas que llevaban, alumbrando su camino con estrellas en aquel singular atardecer. Lo hicieron así como una forma de rendir homenaje en ese día tan especial a los finados padres de la novia a quienes, todos sabían, les fascinaban las estrellas.

La ceremonia en el lago fue sencilla: una simple declaración*****, tal y como dictaba la tradición de aquel clan y de Escocia misma. Horas después, en el amplio jardín de la mansión familiar, tendrían lugar las ceremonias legal y religiosa y el banquete formal; sin embargo todavía faltaba tiempo para eso y mientras tanto todos los testigos, invitados y no, suspiraron al atestiguar el primer beso de aquella pareja de recién casados en el centro de aquel lago citadino.

En no más de treinta minutos todo fue concluido a satisfacción y los novios se retiraron, iluminados por la luz de centenares de velas blancas que los invitados iban encendiendo a su paso. Nadie sospechó nada. No hubo fotógrafos impertinentes, ni cronistas curiosos. Tal y como el organizador de esa locura lo había advertido: siendo Los Ángeles una región donde a diario tenían lugar filmaciones, nadie se extrañó de un hecho así. Nadie preguntó nada y a ninguno pareció rara tremenda extravagancia; simplemente supusieron que se trataba de una locación más de alguna película de presupuesto barato y siguieron su camino.

Ningún testigo incidental de aquella boda supo nunca que había presenciado una antigua ceremonia matrimonial tradicional de la familia Ardley, un añejo clan escocés asentado en América desde finales del siglo XVIII. Lo que sí supieron pocos días después, gracias a The Gazette y el Times y no a una revista de chismes, es que el hombre conocido como "El dueño del mundo", que para más señas llevaba por nombre William Albert Alasdair Ardley McNaught IV, había sido el feliz novio.

En tanto la historia de América y el mundo continuaba, el nuevo matrimonio Ardley partió a su viaje de bodas y, durante su prolongada ausencia, el edificio de apartamentos que alguna vez le fuera mencionado a sir William por su amada esposa, fue adquirido por instrucciones del patriarca y sumado a la larga lista de residencias propiedad del jefe del clan y restaurado y mejorado para que siguiera funcionando como albergue para las personas desamparadas del rumbo.

No está de más contar que, un par de años después de la boda, al regresar de su largo viaje por el mundo, en un mismo día sir William y su esposa recibieron dos de las sorpresas más gratas de su vida:

La primera sorpresa fue que, fruto de las acaloradas discusiones y las ingeniosas ideas combinadas de George Johnson y Sarah Legan, los dos últimos niveles del edificio de apartamentos abandonado habían sido transformados en un flamante penthouse que, nada más verlo, sir William y su esposa decidieron convertir en su hogar permanente.

La segunda sorpresa la recibieron cuando ambos fueron de paseo al Hollenbeck la tarde de aquel mismo día y se toparon con un joven pintor que trabajaba en unas acuarelas del parque. Ellos se acercaron para admirar su trabajo y él los desconcertó entregándoles un estuche cilíndrico que llevaba consigo. Un regalo, les dijo y se retiró.

Al abrir aquel estuche cuando regresaron a nuevo hogar, Sir William y su esposa encontraron un hermoso retrato de bodas. La imagen en la pintura los mostraba a ellos dos en la orilla del lago, tomados de las manos y con las frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados en una pose muy romántica, plena de ternura. El artista había reconstruido de memoria aquel instante en una forma sorprendente que hablaba de su gran talento; incluso podía adivinarse la sutil intensidad de la brisa que había soplado aquella tarde maravillosa e imborrable.

Desafortunadamente, tan meritoria obra ni siquiera iba firmada, así que quedó sin ser debidamente agradecida porque, a pesar de que la pareja visitaba el Hollenbeck casi a diario, no volvió a toparse con aquel pintor que, evidentemente, sólo había estado esperándolos para entregarles aquel fabuloso regalo.

Tampoco está de más contar que, entre los curiosos de ocasión aquella tarde mágica de la boda en el Hollenbeck, estaba un fotógrafo de estrellas que había ido al parque a rumiar sus penas, tras haber sido despedido por no haber obtenido la foto de cierta celebridad que su jefa le había exigido.

Aquel fotógrafo de nombre desconocido, al reconocer en el novio al famosísimo multimillonario sir William A. Ardley, la nueva celebridad del momento, capturó aquella tarde una imagen maravillosa que, en vez de vender a una revista especializada, eligió conservar como trofeo para su vejez.

Aún en la actualidad esa imagen permanece colgada en un sitio de honor en la pequeña sala de la casa de aquel fotógrafo y es tan sencilla y simple que cualquiera que la ve por primera vez se siente impulsado a preguntar por su significado; sin embargo, todo miembro de la familia que es cuestionado no da mayor explicación que tres simples frases:

**Es sólo la paz que llega con la brisa,  
****El amor que aparece por las tardes,  
****La imagen que sólo los ojos del alma pueden contemplar...****  
**

Sí, la imagen es una simple fotografía del Hollenbeck donde sólo aparecen al fondo el freeway, el puente sobre el lago y Llorón y en la esquina inferior derecha, muy discretamente, unos amigos de Fernando y Michael que tuvieron demasiada flojera como para nadar hasta la boda.

Harto de la estupidez del mundo de las celebridades, aquel fotografo decidió que aquel día sería el último que viviría de exhibir la vida privada de la gente, así que, tras unos instantes de estupor al descubrir la afortunada casualidad que le había tocado vivir al ser testigo en primera fila de aquel acontecimiento, en vez de dirigir la lente hacia la isleta donde estaba teniendo lugar la boda más inesperada de toda la historia de Los Ángeles, eligió enfocar el puente sobre el lago, poniendo fin simbólicamente, con ese último disparo del obturador de su cámara, a una carrera que no le había dejado satisfacción personal alguna.

Aquel fotógrafo era mi padre.

Mi padre renunció a su oficio de paparazzi y comenzó a pintar retratos; principalmente retratos familiares: imágenes que hablaban de amor, esperanza y tesón. Aunque poseía un talento fuera de serie, que podría haberle garantizado mejores ingresos, nunca consintió en aceptar trabajos que no le inspirasen y tampoco consintió jamás en cobrar más que la cantidad justa por el tiempo invertido en cada pedido.

Mi padre tampoco firmó ninguna de sus obras, porque decía que éstas pertenecían solamente a las personas cuyas vidas se encontraban reflejadas en el óleo. A pesar de que los retratos nunca han sido demasiado populares en este lado de la ciudad, mi padre recibió la publicidad inmejorable que dan las recomendaciones de boca en boca y, mientras sus manos resistieron, trabajo nunca le faltó y nuestra casa estuvo siempre llena de risas y anécdotas que surgían durante las sesiones en que realizaba los bocetos. En nuestro hogar siempre hubo personas de muy diversas profesiones, razas, lenguas y estratos sociales, que llegaban como desconocidos y se marchaban siendo amigos.

Sí.

Mi padre fue aquel mismo pintor que, en agradecimiento por una lección inesperada, visitó cada tarde el Hollenbeck por dos años completos, a la espera de ver aparecer a sir William y a su esposa para entregarles el primer retrato al óleo que había conseguido terminar y que lo llevó a descubrir su singular talento: esa imagen perfecta de ellos dos que había conservado en la mente y en el corazón sin necesidad de haber tomado ninguna fotografía.

La imagen misma del amor.

.**-* FIN *-.**

**Three Swords  
****A.D. 2013****  
**

_Fin es fin...XD  
¡Hola queridos lectores!  
__Agradezco a todos los que han seguido puntualmente la historia y a todos los que en algún momento la leerán. Muchísimas gracias por dedicar unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para compartir esta pequeña aventura._  
Como ya bien saben, no suelo escribir historias de este tipo y, hasta este año, me había concretado a escribir romance sólo para William y Candy; sin embargo, la Guerra Florida siempre es una oportunidad inmejorable para probar nuevos caminos. Como se habrán dado cuenta la historia es muy sencilla, así que espero sinceramente que no haya estado tan mal. Igual, pueden avisarme cualquier inconsistencia, errores de ortografía y sintaxis y demás; se los agradeceré mucho.  
_Esta historia fue publicada junto con una colección de fotografías del parque Hollenbeck y, en cuanto pueda, la subiré a mi blog en el formato original en que fue concebida. El pobre blog esta más abandonado que esta cuenta y eso ya es mucho decir; pero poco a poco lo iré configurando, primero Dios._

_**Gatita Andrew:** gracias por la oportunidad. Y pues ¿qué te diré? Como siempre, continúo trabajando, pero muy lentamente y en el momento menos pensado, subo algo de lo pendiente, que bien sé ya es mucho ¡Ooops!_

_**Bluebonnet:** ¡Gracias! Y respecto al resto de Albertfics inconclusos ya me puse la meta de por lo menos concluir en este año tres o cuatro de las serie más pequeñas y menos complicadas jeje, estoy hecha un lío con tanto trabajo y demás; pero no dejo de intentarlo ;-)_

_**Anónimo 1:** Que no te reconocí. Gracias por el review. Curiosamente varias por ahí se identificaron mucho con la protagonista._

_**Lhbarba:** Jajajajajajajajajaja ¡Eso parece! ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Gracias por leer aquí también. Habrás notado que el formato cambió ligeramente; pero, salvo por el pequeño poema libre al inicio de cada capítulo, la historia es la misma que llevé al Foro Rosa (Yo y mi síndrome de edición compulsiva) ;-) ¡Te quiero de aquí hasta allá y de vuelta!_

_**Laila:** ¡Muchas gracias por dejar review! En verdad fue muy alentador para mí porque en este tipo de historias ando media perdida y ése era el chiste: salir un poco de lo acostumbrado y que la lectura fuese entretenida, sin tanto drama._

_**Anónimo 2:** Pues ya está terminada. Lo avisé desde el comienzo: que estaba terminada y que iba a publicarse en el transcurso de una semana, capítulo por día, de domingo a domingo. Jajajajajaja aunque no me extraña la duda, reconozco que sí me he pasado con las otras historias, pero ni hablar, ya me resigné a que me hagan esa pregunta cada vez que subo algo y hasta a recibir algunas mentadas de cuando en cuando (es inevitable pues). Como siempre digo: agradezco la enorme paciencia y también a quienes continúan leyendo y esperando y a quienes alguna vez leyeron y se han marchado en pos de escritores más constantes.  
A partir de este año sólo me dedicaré a finiquitar lo que debo y, si subo alguna historia más adelante, será porque ya está concluida, como ha ocurrido con ésta.  
Como siempre digo: esto es un simple hobbie (y no es el único que tengo). En general algunas historias cortas (planeadas entre 10 y 20 capítulos) las comencé cuando no tenía tantos compromisos y de pronto me encontré con saldos difíciles de finiquitar al tener cada vez menos tiempo para escribir. Aún así, en alguno de estos años, mientras Dios me preste vida y oportunidad, verán el final. Probablemente este año será un poco más productivo porque ya me estoy organizando mejor y voy saliendo ya de otros compromisos, en especial con los blogs. La razón de dejarlas aquí colgadas es que si no lo hago así probablemente me olvidaría de ellas para siempre y también porque luego me las solicitan vía MP aunque estén inconclusas y me hago un lío para estar localizando archivos y enviando paquetes de fic; cosa que ya me ocurrió antes, cuando las quité y trasladé algunas desde la otra cuenta; de ahí el que decidiera colgarlas otra vez, pese a estar incompletas ¡Sorry!_

* * *

**NOTAS:**

***Matrimonio por declaración: **El matrimonio por declaración fue una figura de matrimonio perfectamente legal en Escocia hasta principios del siglo XX. Bastaba que dos personas declararan ante testigos estar casados para quedar unidos en legítimo matrimonio con todos los derechos y obligaciones. En algunas de sus novelas, _Dame_ Bárbara Cartland menciona este dato. Aunque la forma en que fue utilizado aquí puede tomarse como una libertad autoral, puesto que los protagonistas no se encuentran en territorio escocés y el matrimonio por declaración ya no existe como tal en la época actual.


End file.
